Happily ever after?
by Evil.lil.angel
Summary: Malik finds out that new life in a new place isnt always a bed of roses. Sequal to Hospital. AltMal modern AU
1. 1

**So I was asked many times for a sequal to Hospital. Here it is people, as you wished^^ I cannot say how long this will be but several chapters is a guarantee.**

**And as usual I fail at sex scenes so my lovely beta 191026 writes them for me again**

**oooo**

Malik wished he could be anywhere else on the planet at that moment. How he had ended up in a room full of screaming, giggling half naked teenage girls he had no idea.

No he knew exactly how, but the question was, how on earth he let himself be talked into this debacle? Now that….that was the real mind boggler.

Altair was going to pay dearly for this, besides who needed a licence anyway if he already knew how to drive and new the rules?

Malik sighed and glanced behind him.

Yes the room was indeed full of teenage girls. Extremely annoying girls. The few boys didn't help matters as they were just as loud and obnoxious as the girls.

Concentrating on the things the man in front of the room was talking about was impossible. Not that Malik actually needed to hear it but it would have been much less torturing than the high pitched, screeching giggles.

It was clear one of the boys was totally bored and was ready to stir things up a bit as he shouted a very nasty and completely idiotic comment right in Malik's direction.

"Look guys, we've got a terrorist in the room!"

Had it taken the idiot that long to notice he was a different colour?

The comment made Malik's hand twitch in the direction of his folder, very much desiring to throw it at the boy. He stayed still however and ignored the boy and his friends who obviously caught the first guys nasty mood at once.

"So it would seem. Hey old guy! You learning to drive so you can steal a car, put a bomb in it and blow up a school with it?" One other said.

Malik took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to glare at the youngsters.

He really should ignore the teens but he had had enough.

"As much as it would probably please you, no. I am here simply because I need the licence to drive. I do know how to handle a car.…unlike you. I suggest you listen to the man in front of the room. I'd hate to see you mangled in the hospital on my treatment table because of your severe lack of driving skills!" Malik shot at the boys with sarcasm before turning back to face the front of the room.

The instructor was standing there dumbfounded for a moment before catching up on what was happening.

"Right, now settle down. There are no terrorists in this room I assure you.…" Malik didn't miss the mans wary look at his direction before continuing his speaking.

Thankfully the hour went past rather quietly after that. At least Malik didn't hear any more racist comments. He had had enough of those ever since he came to the States a year ago. Not all but relatively many people in their neighbourhood alone had prejudices and suspicions as to why they were there.

He had known discrimination and racism were unavoidable things where ever one might go. It was so in his home land, why would it be any different here? Only the victims of these things were different in each country. Malik knew this and he knew there was not much he could do no matter how much he hated it all.

He was so relieved as the theory class ended and he could walk out from the room and his dark thoughts.

Once outside he dug his phone out from his pocket.

/

Altair was eager to see Malik as he drove to pick him up from the driving school. He couldn't wait to see the look of utter resentment on the other mans face. He knew Malik didn't like the idea

Altair grinned to himself while he thought about the fight over the matter they had had a week ago. Malik had used every excuse in the book to not to attend the lessons but Altair had won that time.

Usually Malik had the more reasonable arguments over matters but not this time. They both knew Malik would be needing the licence at some point in his life. Besides, Altair felt calmer if Malik didn't have to go to work using the public transportation.

Altair was almost at the driving school as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He dug it out and flipped it open. A text message was from Malik. Altair read it over and grinned stupidly to himself.

He had to read it again.…

'Get your gorgeous ass here so I can kick it to all the way to Antarctica you sad excuse of a marine'

Altair flipped his phone shut as he took the last turn and stopped in a parking slot infront of the driving school and a scowling Malik. He grinned at his lover opened the door.

"I've always wanted to go to Antarctica!"

Malik tried but failed miserably at keeping his cool and angry face. The exact moment the words had left Altair's mouth Malik burst into laughter.

How could he stay mad at this infuriating yet loveable man?

"Just drive." Malik chuckled and Altair did as told, grinning all the while.

"So how was the lesson?" Altair asked still smiling. He knew what catastrophes their could be if it was full of kids as it probably was it being a time for spring breaks and soon summer time.

"Hell on earth..." Malik grimaced and looked out of the side window. The statement was so Malik but something felt different about it to Altair. He glanced at the man a few times as he drove.

"Is something wrong?" Altair voiced his concern.

Malik turned to look at Altair.

"No….eyes on the road Altair." Altair laughed a little.

The man started to sound like a driving school teacher.

"Right.…Should we pick Kadar up from his school before we go to eat?"

"No need. He's at home already. He needs to pack to go to Italy tomorrow."

Malik looked out from his window again. Whatever it was that bothered the man, Altair assumed it was related to his little brother leaving. He knew Malik worried about Kadar like a mother hen.

"Malik, he's gonna be fine on his own you know that. And besides I asked my uncle to look after him didn't I?" Altair tried.

They had had this conversation before and Malik was stubbornly difficult with his over protectiveness.

"Uncle that not me nor Kadar have ever met, Altair…." Malik frowned at his lover.

Altair just rolled his eyes.

"True, and Mario is rather.…distinctive.…But he's cool. Trust me. Kadar will be fine on his own."

"If you say so." Malik's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Altair sighed and shut up. There was no reasoning with Malik in this. He parked his car and turned to properly look at Malik. He waited until the other looked at him.

Altair smiled gently and took Malik's had in his own.

"So where do you wanna go eat?" "I'd much rather eat at home today Altair."

Altair watched as Malik frowned and looked away. Something really seemed to be bothering Malik.

"Mal, you have the night shift today. If we go home you have to leave almost immediately. You wouldn't be able to eat." Altair kissed the back of Malik's hand.

Malik finally sighed and gave in.

"Fine, chinese ok with you?" Altair smiled and nodded.

He released Malik's hand to get out of the car. Malik got out as well and waited for Altair.

Once Altair had paid for the parking space he went to Malik and took his hand before remembering Malik wasn't really comfortable showing his affections in public.

Malik didn't pull his hand free though which made Altair's day.

They walked hand in hand until Malik spotted the place he had in mind.

Only once Malik seriously thought of taking his hand from Altair's when they walked through a big crowd. Luckily no one noticed or if they did, they ignored them.

Malik felt rather stupid at that moment. Why should he be afraid of what people think or why should he care about what they say? This was his life and it was a damn good one.

Altair was so understanding and patient with Malik and his insecurities. At times Malik wished Altair wouldn't be so patient that it went overboard. He hated feeling nervous or uncertain and out of his comfort zone.

Altair noticed Malik's nervousness and squeezed the mans hand a little bit tighter. He let go however as they entered the little chinese restaurant.

Altair couldn't help but smile as Malik scanned through the menu deciding what he wanted. It was rather amusing how fast Malik had adapted to his new life in a city with over half million people and how he had gotten nearly addicted to the chinese and indian foods.

If Malik had adapted fast his little brother was even faster, so much so that it was mind boggling. If Altair hadn't known better he would have not believed Kadar had lived his whole life in little town in middle of no where. The younger man was right at home where ever he went.

They got their food and ate in comfortable silence. Altair was a faster eater but the fact that he knew how to use chopsticks helped in that matter greatly.

After Altair had finished his food he watched as Malik struggled with the bothersome sticks. Finally he just stabbed the mushroom making Altair laugh and get up. Malik looked after the man with a confused expression until Altair came back with a plastic fork.

Malik accepted the fork with a grin, slight embarrassment mixed in.

"A whole year of eating this stuff and you still don't know how to hold the chopsticks. I thought you were a fast learner." Altair laughed as Malik continued eating.

He received a glare and a jab with a fork aimed at his hand.

"Shut up. It's unnatural that some people torture themselves eating with such things the food gets cold.…" Malik wrinkled his nose at Altair and ate the rest of his food.

Once they were outside, Malik took Altair's hand in his again.

He had to win against the irrational fear of being seen with Altair. They were a couple for heavens sake. Altair smiled at him happily.

That smile and warm gaze made Malik suddenly desire his partner insanely at that very moment. The only thing that saved Altair from Malik attacking him or Malik embarrassing himself was the fact that they were in a middle of a street and Malik was very aware of it. Malik answered the smile with his own and held on a little tighter.

At the car Malik stopped and turned to face Altair. His heart raced in his chest of the thought what he was about to do but he didn't let himself think about it too much. He wrapped his arms around Altair's waist and pulled him closer.

Altair was surprised as he felt Malik's soft lips press against his own. He answered the kiss, gently placing his hands on Malik's neck and cheeks to hold the man there for a moment longer.

Malik seemed a little flushed as they parted. He looked down for a little while before lifting his gaze to meet Altair's eyes. They seemed to shine their golden light at him, blessing him, making him feel safe.

"Come on. You'll be late for work at this rate, Dr. Al-Sayf." Altair smiled and released Malik from his hold.

Malik grinned as he opened the door on his side of the car.

"Would that be so bad? If the activities were such as kissing and a bit of feeling?" Altair laughed as he made his way to the drivers side and Malik sat on his seat still grinning.

/

Malik was exhausted as he got home from work. He had forbidden Altair from getting up and picking him up from work.

A threat of no sex in a month had worked like a charm. Altair knew Malik meant it as he said such things. The man had learned it the hard way.

Malik tried to be quiet as he stripped down to nothing. However Altair was a light sleeper and woke up. Malik sighed quietly as he sat down on their bed. Altair sat up and wrapped his arms around Malik's waist, peppering small kisses to the doctors neck and shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, Altair.…" Malik whispered and smiled as he pushed Altair down and lay beside the man.

"Don't feel like it." Altair whispered in Malik's ear making the other man shiver.

Now that he had woken up much too early he was horny and Malik was just so warm and smelled so good. There was that faint smell of chemicals and hospital but it couldn't cover Malik's natural sweet, delicious scent.

However Malik wasn't about to give in tonight he had only so much time to sleep before he had to be back at the hospital. Thankfully, the weekend was two days away and he had a rare free weekend.

He could spend it with Altair.

In bed if the younger man so wished...

"Altair, stop.…I need to sleep." Altair didn't give up though as he came on top of Malik and continued kissing and biting Malik's neck gently.

"Sleep later.…" Malik was about to protest but gasped instead as Altair ground his hips against Malik's.

He bit his lower lip fighting against the arousal he felt in his gut

Altair made sure Malik's resistance was short lived by grinding against him again and claiming his lips in a demanding, passionate kiss.

Malik tilted his head over to one side as Altair broke the kiss and trailed light nips and kisses down the slender column of his neck.

Deft fingers began ghosting down his chest, over the defined muscles in his stomach, tickling and grazing lower still until a warm hand clasped round the arousal he could no longer hide.

A low groan escaped Malik's lips as wet kisses ran down his chest and that sneaky hand began stroking his flesh.

"A-Altair…." He whispered as he wrapped his arms round the younger males shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the tanned flesh.

"Come here." He almost hissed as Altair chose that second to bite down on a nipple.

He smiled as Altair sighed almost dramatically and shifted back up Malik's body before crushing their lips together once more.

Malik felt a strong thigh nuzzling in between his legs, ever so subtly telling him to part his legs.

Both men couldn't help the gasps that escaped their lips as their burning erections pressed against each other.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their erections, revelling in the wonderful friction created which increased ten-fold when Altair's hand covered his own.

Malik began to sweat from both the heat of Altair's body right above his own and the heat from the covers that Altair had pulled right over them, almost as if to shield and keep their intimate act from the world.

His teeth latched onto Altair's shoulder, softly biting into the slightly salty skin as their hands increased their momentum.

Malik gasped as a well slicked finger materialised as if from nowhere and circled round his tight hole.

When had Altair had a chance to lube his fingers and how did Malik not notice?

He pulled Altair flush against him, their hands trapped between their bodies as not one but two fingers pushed in, scissoring, stretching, reaching until Malik yanked his hand out from between their bodies as his back arched spasmodically to the teasing strokes against his prostate.

Altair's trapped hand stroked his length harder as Malik's breaths quickened. His chest heaved as he pushed his head right back into the pillows and his fingers bunched into the bed sheets.

Altair's name sailed from his lips as his stomach coiled, almost to the point of hurting just as he came all over Altair's hand and their stomachs.

He collapsed back onto the bed feeling heavy, sleepy, amazing.

Heavy lidded eyes took in Altair's glowing golden eyes raking his body up and down as his heart rate slowly settled.

His arms sluggishly reached out towards the headboard of the bed but instead buried under the mountain of pillows, almost as is he was stretching first thing in the morning.

"I love you Malik." Altair whispered into his ear as fingers were replaced by Altair's still rock hard flesh.

Malik's head flopped back in a silent cry as Altair's hips bumped against his.

He felt so full, light headed and peaceful as Altair started long, slow but strong thrusts in and out of his body.

Malik summoned enough strength to pull his arms out from under the pillows and wrap them under Altair's arms, curling back up onto his shoulders.

Their bodies moved slowly, sensually, perfectly with each other as Malik encouraged Altair to reach his climax.

Despite how tired his mind and body was, nothing could wipe out this perfect moment that the two of them shared.

Their usual sex was quite rough but full of passionate kisses and sometimes hours of foreplay. This? This was about lingering touches and well….lovemaking instead of just sex.

Sweat trickled down the side of his face….or….was that a tear?

Malik hated to cry but, whether it was the tiredness or the amount of love he felt coming from Altair at that second, his eyes seemed to fill with tears.

"Love you." He breathed into Altair's ear which caused the younger man to speed up his thrusts a bit.

Calloused hands tangled in Malik's raven black hair as their lips languidly slid against each other, tongues mingling in slow strokes against each other.

Altair stared down at Malik as their lips parted.

He watched the tears trickle down Malik's cheeks along with the expression of utter bliss on his usually scowling face.

All of a sudden, his arousal spiked as his hips thrust a few more times that bit harder before he softly chanted Malik's name as he came deep within the older male.

Altair hovered above Malik for a few minutes longer peppering light kisses over Malik's temple, cheeks, nose, lips and even ears. Smiling slightly as Malik sighed softly at each tiny kiss.

Finally rolling off of the darker skinned man, Altair gathered Malik up in his arms, pulling him almost as close as his own skin before literally cocooning the two of them in the covers, keeping their own little world for that little bit longer.

Malik enjoyed Altair's closeness until he finally started to slip to the wonderful world of dreaming and much needed sleep.

/

Next morning found Malik flying from the bed, startled by the alarm clock blaring right next to his left ear. He cursed the device with the most foul Arabic words and hurled it to the wall where it crashed and broke.

Groaning he got out of bed and put some boxers on. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Malik staggered to the living room finding it empty.

He could hear humming, occasional singing and muffled music from the kitchen. Frowning, slightly confused he crept to the kitchen door, still rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes.

What Malik found amazed him. He had not heard Altair sing and had barely seen an echo of a dance move in the year that they had been together.

And the most amazing thing of all, he had never actually seen Altair make food much more complicated than scrambled eggs and bacon.

The fact that Altair was not only dancing and singing to the music he was listening to from his ipod, but also making a full breakfast!

Malik was in utter and complete shock.

Altair didn't notice Malik leaning on a doorframe but continued moving to the music. The words of Timbalands 'The Morning After Dark' fell smoothly from his lips as he fixed Malik's breakfast.

Malik listened and watched his lover in the kitchen and couldn't help but smile a little.

When Altair turned around he almost dropped the plate from the shock at seeing Malik casually shrug away from the doorframe and enter the kitchen.

Scrambling, Altair ripped the headphones away from his ears.

The music blared all too loudly from them.

"Malik? You're up!.…I was um..." Altair stuttered as glanced at the table and set the plate to it's place.

"Making breakfast?" Malik smiled.

"How come I have never seen you cook before?"

"Maybe because this is actually everything I can make...everything else is going to burn...believe me"

Malik smiled at Altair's sheepish grin and wound his arms around the younger mans middle.

"So.…what brought all this on?" Malik gestured towards the table and the breakfast.

Altair shrugged slightly before answering. "Just.…a thank you.…for putting up with me last night even though you were tired."

Altair pressed his lips against Malik's in a sweet slow morning kiss.

"There was nothing to put up with.…It was amazing." Malik answered as they parted.

"But you will pay dearly if I have any visible love bites or if I fall asleep during surgery..."

Altair grimaced, knowing the punishment already.

"I'll take you to work and buy you a double espresso. How's that sound?"

**oooo**

**So what do you guys think? is it worth reading? ^^**

**Here's a link to the song if someone doesen't know it :3 **

**http:/**** www. youtube. com/ watch?v=25LBTSUEU0A&ob=av3e**


	2. 2

**Second chapter :D Enjoy!**

**oooo**

"Malik, love...I need to ask you something before you get out of this car and go to work."

Altair was nervous and fidgety as he glanced over at Malik, his fingers drummed the steering wheels smooth texture anxiously.

Malik stopped before he could open the door and looked at Altair in mild interest.

His scowl that had been absent this morning was back even though his eyes did betray kindness behind the hard mask.

"Well? Ask away then."

Altair's hesitation to answer caused Malik's scowl to deepen.

"Maybe we should talk about this later. I'll be late from work..." "Will you marry me?"

/

Malik could barely concentrate on his work the whole day.

He was tired and all he could think about was the question Altair had asked him.

He hadn't been able to say yes or no about the proposal, mainly due to the fact that it had appeared completely out of no where.

Altair had understood his confusion and told him to think about it however, the hours went by and he still had no answer for Altair.

How could he tell Altair that he didn't want to? Due to the fact they had only known each other for two years...even if that?

Malik didn't wish to say no, for he loved Altair and he was happy...but he didn't want to say yes either in case he would regret it later in life. He doubted he would, but Malik thought it better to be safe than sorry.

That particular string of thought lead him to think that he had not quite lived by his motto of better to be safe than sorry after moving to America with Altair.

Infact, his life had gone insane the very moment Altair had talked to him in the hospital all that time ago.

He didn't mind, though.

Altair drove him crazy every single day, in one way or the other. Good and bad. They fought a lot, shouted and even punched each other at times but Altair always knew when to apologize and did so even if he had not initiated the fight.

When Malik walked out from his work that day and saw Altair waiting for him, he knew his life may be crazy, crazy good but, he still had no answer.

Altair gave Malik a kiss on the cheek as the doctor sat in the car.

"How was your day?" He asked as he started the car.

However, a few glances at Malik told him the answer before the other male said anything.

"Exhausting. I need a coffee..." Malik smiled as he looked sleepily at Altair.

The younger man laughed and drove to a café to get a latte for Malik.

The whole way home Malik expected Altair to ask for an answer but the question never came.

As Altair stopped the car infront of their house, Malik sighed for what felt like millionth time that day. Altair didn't miss it and knew what it was about.

"Malik...about this morning...what I...asked. I'm sorry about that. Forget it."

Malik turned his attention to Altair, shock covering his tired face.

"W-what?"

"I know it's been bugging you the whole day, I can see it. I just...it is too early for me to be asking you that now. It's just...the guys I work with have...doubts of any of my relationships lasting so I wanted to show them they are wrong."

Altair's word's made Malik furious but before he could open his mouth Altair continued.

"Don't get mad at me please! I didn't mean I wouldn't propose to you otherwise! I would and I will because I love you. But not so soon..." Altair shut up and stared at his hands.

All Malik could see in his posture was shame and regret.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before saying a word.

"I understand Altair. And have to thank you, for you gave me my answer to the proposal...it's no."

Malik waited until Altair looked at him before he carried on.

"It is no because it is, as you said, too soon for me, for us. I know it's okay that gay couples get married here and it's good, but back home it was just...not and I cannot pull myself away from that just yet. I mean I love you too but, I'm not exactly fond of the public display of our relationship yet and I hope you understand why. Yesterday was-" He was cut off by Altair attacking his lips with a relieved, passionate kiss.

As they parted, Malik stared at Altair for a moment.

"What..." He started but had to clear his throat before continuing.

"What did I just say about public...?"

"This is not really a public place since we are in my car infront of our own house, but I get your point." Altair smirked as Malik rolled his eyes.

"Let's talk about things later okay? Your brother needs to be taken to the airport and I need to go back to work after that."

Altair's smile made Malik smile a little himself and he couldn't resist pecking Altair softly on the lips.

"You better help with his bags then...I gotta tell you he is taking his "library" with him..."

Malik laughed at Altair's mortified face as he got out of the car and walked inside the house.

Kadar's bags were already packed and waiting at the door. All five of them. It was amazing just how much stuff the young man had accumulated in such a short time. When Malik and Kadar had come to States he had had barely two full bags containing his clothes and most cherished possessions.

Altair stared at the huge suitcases for a long moment, not even wanting to guess how much they weighted.

Malik laughed at him lightly again and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on. They're not that heavy Altair." Malik said as he lifted one with his left hand.

That instant he regretted not using his right hand. He grimaced at the pain that shot down from his shoulder all the way to his fingers numbing them and causing him to drop the bag.

Altair was about to tease Malik for dropping the bag but then he saw him rub his left arm as if he was in pain.

"You okay?" asked Altair as he came to stand before Malik.

He knew the scar on Malik's bicep was not just skin deep. The damage went all the way into his muscle. Malik said it had healed well and did not hinder him in any way but sometimes Altair couldn't help but wonder was it really so?

"Yeah. Just lifted the suitcase the wrong way..."

"Really?" "Really. Stop worrying about me all the time." Malik frowned at Altair with an irritated expression on his face before he began dragging the suitcase out towards the car.

Altair watched Malik for a time before he too started to load the car with bags.

Kadar rushed down the stairs and into the hall, bumping to his brother as he stepped back inside. Both men crashed to the floor with surprised yelps.

"_Kadar! Look where you're going_!" Malik berated his brother while pushing the younger off of himself.

"I'm sorry but I was in a hurry! I forgot to return the books to the library!" Kadar rushed out as he scrambled to his feet.

"You have no time Kadar. We have to go or you'll miss your flight."

"But!" "No buts, I'll return them tomorrow for you." Malik rose from the floor and ushered his brother out.

The whole way to the airport Kadar babbled excitedly about his trip. The places he wanted to see and endless questions of Altair's uncle and the oldest cousin. Malik stayed quiet while Altair gladly answered the young mans questions.

At the airport they said their goodbyes. Kadar squeezed his brother tightly in an effort to reassure Malik that he would be alright on his own.

Malik had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach about Kadar's trip even after himself and Altair returned home.

"Come on Malik, everything will be fine. My uncle will keep Kadar out of trouble. Federico will help him too."

"If Federico is anything like his little brother, I'd rather not have him help my brother in any way Altair." Malik grumbled while throwing his jacket onto the couch.

Altair chuckled and drew Malik into an embrace.

"He's the calm and sensible one. Don't worry."

Malik sighed and hugged Altair close for a moment before letting go.

"You should go back to work right?"

Malik went to kitchen loosening his neck tie on the way.

Altair stood still for a short moment before following, placing his hands on Malik's hips as he drew up behind him.

"I could call them and tell them I fell ill..."

Malik laughed and glanced over his shoulder.

"Ill with what?" Altair shrugged and grinned.

He wrapped his arms tightly round Malik's waist.

"Hmmmm, maybe ill with love?"

Malik burst out laughing at Altair's excuse.

"So you're gonna call your boss and tell them you're love sick so you can't come to work?"

"Right! Luckily I have a doctor at home so he can treat me" Malik shivered at Altair's suddenly low voice and the breath he felt on his neck. He had to wrestle himself free from the others grasp.

"Fine, stay at home but please help me make food after your call...and don't you dare give them the lovesick excuse."

Altair grinned and went to living room to make his phone call.

Malik started the dinner and decided to make Altair's favourite. He had learned soon after he had moved to States, that Altair ate nothing but noodles and take away.

Malik had quickly put a stop to that and even after all this time, he still didn't know how Altar had survived eating just that.

Soon after Altair had vanished into the living room, Malik could hear the tv being turned on.

"Come here and help with the food or you'll have none today Altair." Malik called and grinned as he heard the remote control being tossed onto the table and quick shuffling steps as Altair came back into the kitchen.

"How can I help?" Altair asked, a bit too eager for Malik's liking.

Malik laughed and told Altair that he could make the salad however, he had to constantly tell Altair what to do.

It would have been easier if he had done everything by himself afterall.

After their meal Altair offered to do the dishes so that Malik could go and relax.

Malik thanked him with a quick kiss, filled his glass with water and went to living room.

Altair had barely started the dishes when he heard the glass of water smash onto the wooden floor in the living room.

He rushed into the room and found Malik staring at the tv in shock, a terrified look in his eyes.

Altair turned his gaze to the tv also.

The news reported of a plane crash that had happened only moments ago. The number of the flight and the company of the plane were rolling in the screen.

"That's Kadar's flight..."

Malik's voice was a barely audible, horrified whisper.

**oooo**

**To those who wonder about the random proposal. It's not random fill in! I swear! It has a purpose for the later chapters!**


	3. 3

**I'll say this now, I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy reading it**

**oooo**

Altair struggled to calm Malik down.

The man had gone hysterical just after the news of the plane crash.

After almost two hours, Altair had succeeded.

In his hysterics Malik had gone as far as accusing Altair of what had happened and proceeded to throw books at him. Altair did not mind that much since it was ridiculous but the accusation stung all the same.

And, to make it worse, the books were NOT paperbacks.

Now that Malik had finally calmed down, he was sitting on the couch and was acting passive and downright cold. Altair didn't blame him for he knew how much Kadar had meant to Malik.

Altair sat beside his lover and took the mans hand in his. Malik didn't yank it away like few last times but he didn't respond in any other way either. His fingers remained lax, despite the fact that Altair gripped his hand tightly.

Altair had no idea how long they sat there.

The silence between them was suffocating and Altair wished he could break it. Wished he could say something, anything. However he feared Malik would snap again and besides, what could he say at this point? Don't worry? Hope for a miracle?

No.

Altair had seen so much death and devastation, betrayals and bad news from war in his life that the word 'miracle' was not a part of his vocabulary. If anyone even tried to mention that his survival in Syria was anything short of a miracle, he stated it was sheer luck and Malik's skills and stubbornness as a doctor that had saved his life.

So they just sat there, staring forward quietly. Occasionally Altair squeezed Malik's hand wanting so badly for Malik to respond in kind.

Malik however, stayed as he was.

The tv was on and the news channel gave the constant updates on the crash. Neither of them paid much, if any attention to them until they heard the word of possible survivors. At that Malik's head snapped up to the TV so fast that it startled Altair.

There was no information on who the survivors were, but Altair could see the desperate and foolish hope in his lovers eyes. Altair himself didn't hope for anything but yet again he understood Malik. Kadar was the only thing the man had left to remind him of home and the only living family member. Altair knew he would lose to Kadar if Malik had to chose between them. That's just how things were and would always be. This didn't bother Altair as much as it maybe should have.

Eventually Altair realized he would have to get Malik to sleep a little. He sighed and stood up. Malik glanced up at him briefly with tired eyes. Altair noted that the grief and worry made Malik look a lot older than he actually was. He frowned and stepped infront of the man.

"Malik..." Altair began and got only a slight 'hmmm' in return indicating that Malik was somewhat listening.

"Let's go to sleep.…c'mon.…" Altair took Malik's hand in his and pulled gently to get him up from the couch.

Malik was about to protest but Altair covered his mouth by pressing his free hand over Malik's mouth firmly.

"I will not hear any complaints. You need to sleep. They will.…inform you.…if and when there is anything to inform you of." Malik glared at Altair while he spoke before freeing himself from Altair's grip and standing up from the couch.

"You think I can sleep? Kadar might be dead and you want me to sleep like nothing's wrong? Have you any idea how I feel? How it feels to lose someone you care about!" Malik raged at Altair.

He could see Altair's pained expression before he pulled his hard mask of indifference on. Too late for Malik remembered Altair's past. He understood the pain. He understood it too well.

"Yeah.…I think I have a vague idea. You still need to rest. Staring at the damn idiot box won't help." Altair said quietly before he went to their bedroom, leaving Malik alone.

Malik stared after the man then started to take his rage and despair on their couch kicking and insulting it. After a while he calmed down. Malik looked around in the room and saw the damage that he had made to it in his fits of rage and hopeless attempts of reassuring himself that he was only having a nightmare.

He sighed and started tidying up the place a little.

He felt horrible for taking everything out on Altair as well.

Malik sat down on the couch again, losing all strength from his body. His sight was blurry and his eyes burned. Before long he was weeping like a lost child in a market. In truth that was how he felt. A lost and abandoned child.

Malik hated to cry. For him, it was like admitting he was weak. And further more it made his head ache and nose run so that it became hard to breath. He hated crying, but he couldn't help himself. The tears didn't stop, try as he may.

Malik buried his face in his hands as if to hide from the world.

After what felt like an eternity he felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a protective embrace. Malik clung to Altair for dear life. The sweet scent of the others skin and the warmth of his body calmed Malik in a way nothing else could.

Altair held Malik and let him cry as long as he had to even if it was heartbreaking to hear it and be unable to help. He placed soft kisses in Malik's dark hair and on his forehead all the while rubbing soothing circles on the mans back.

"Sleep Malik, you're over exhausted. Sleep my love, I'm here." Altair's voice was a gentle whisper and for Malik it was like lullaby for a baby.

His eyes closed and he buried his face to Altair's strong shoulder.

/

Malik woke up to Altair's hushed but somewhat annoyed voice talking. After a moment of sleepy listening he noticed that Altair was talking about him to someone, most likely on the phone.

He sat up and a quick glance out of the window told him it was still in the middle of the night. Confused he looked at Altair.

"Hmph. Thank you very much for pissing me the fuck off and waking him." Altair said, not bothering to whisper anymore.

He handed the phone to Malik who took it with a very confused look on his face.

"Your colleague.…who refuses to tell me what it's about." Altair's sour voice told Malik the man had argued for a while already.

Malik answered the phone and got greeted by his slightly nervous colleague.

"Why are you calling at this hour?"

Malik's voice was still grouchy from sleep and crying earlier. It was his free night and furthermore he didn't even know Michael Balan, a young German surgeon that well for social calls.

'It's about a patient. From the plane crash. We have no information on who she is yet but she spoke your name before she lost consciousness. And a little help wouldn't hurt. Brian took a day off.' Michael sounded rather nervous.

If Malik had been sleepy, the mention of the crash got him wide awake.

"I'll come. But Brian better cover for me next week."

Malik ended the call and found Altair staring at him very disapprovingly.

"Don't say anything. I.…I need to go." Malik said, not looking at Altair as he rose and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

Altair followed after him.

"Fine but at least tell me what's going on."

"It's about the survivors..." That was all Altair got out of Malik.

Altair sulked the whole way to the Hospital. This wasn't the way he wanted to spend his night but there was no choice.

Malik didn't speak either for he could almost feel Altair's irritation in the air.

When Altair pulled over at the hospital Malik didn't get up from the car immediately.

He looked at Altar who just sat staring out the window.

"Why are you sulking Altair? You should be glad I'm not at home throwing a fit and hurling books and vases at you."

Altair turned to stare at Malik.

"That's where you should be. Home.…resting. Have you any idea how much you work these days? You're hardly at home."

"So you're mad that I'm working?" Malik's brow furrowed.

"No. You work 'too much'. You're always dead tired and yet you never refuse to go to work. Just like now. Furthermore I think you're here now because you hope you'll find Kadar alive. I really wish he was for your sake but I have to say this….don't get your hopes up.…" Altar sighed as he saw a mild shock on the others face.

"I don't mean to hurt you. But I don't want you hurt yourself either." Altair leaned to peck Malik's lips gently and reached to open the passenger door for the man.

Malik sat quietly for a moment more and then got out.

Before he closed the door he leaned in.

"Do you want to come? I will be working though.…" Malik felt bad, for what Altair had said was true. Every word of it.

Altair thought about it for a moment and then nodded. He wanted to be there if Malik collapsed from sheer exhaustion. The man sure looked like he would any moment now.

He parked the car and entered the hospital after Malik.

Malik met his colleague in the break room. Michael had just had his five minute break. Just enough time to inhale his coffee before he had to return to work.

"I'm sorry Malik, but the woman passed away about ten minutes ago.…there wasn't really anything we could do." Michael explained as they walked down the hall to emergency.

"Could you come with me and try to identify her? They took her to the morgue just now. We have everything somewhat under control." Malik nodded.

"She's the main reason I'm here anyway.…"

Altair fought the urge to scoff at that. It was a lie and both him and Malik knew it.

Michael was oblivious to the real reason. They let him stay that way.

In the lift to the floor where the morgue was, Michael finally really noticed Altair.

"Um.…Malik? You aren't supposed to bring anyone here.…if they are not family to the person who passed away.…you know that."

Malik glanced at Altair who had followed him like a dog would it's master.

"Hm.…don't worry Balan. He's my 'watch dog' so to say.…" Malik grinned at the scowl on Altair's face and the confusion on Michaels. The youngest of the three didn't really understand but the older doctor knew better he supposed.

At the morgue Michael showed them the body. To Malik's surprise he really did recognize the woman, but couldn't remember her name.

"I know her. She brought her father here not much over a week ago. I treated him but can't remember her name now.…"

"That's something at least. You do remember the fathers name right?" Michael looked at Malik's slightly troubled scowl.

The older man glared at Michael.

"Ofcourse I do. I remember all my patients….not necessarily their relatives unless they are very obnoxious." Malik glanced at Altair again.

Altair returned the look and knew Malik was thinking about one particular Italian cousin. The memory made him chuckle slightly.

Michael raised his eyebrows at the exchange but didn't get any explanation.

"His name is Benjamin Franks. His daughter had a little son with them...I hope he had a better luck than his mother." Malik shook his head slightly.

Michael nodded hoping the same.

As they were leaving the morgue a medic wheeled another body in. Apparently the poor soul had died along the way to the hospital.

"Hey Malik. Thought you had a free night..." He greeted Malik and received a pale hint of a smile.

"I wish..."

"Hm I guess it's a pretty harsh night for newbie doc here eh? Called for help?" He grinned at Michael who pouted.

"Glad you find us newly graduated doctors amusing, Jared.…not all of us have been in this job for fifteen years yet..."

"Ha, I give you that. Oh yeah, something weird happened to me just now. Was at the plane just there and pulled this passenger out and for a moment there, I swore he looked like you Malik...A lot younger though. Damn the kids eyes had one vivid colour of blue."

Both Malik and Altair went completely silent and stared at the medic.

Altair had seen a lot of Malik's parkour the past year. The agile, swift scales up the walls. The jumps and leaps over gaps between buildings that seemed impossible to get over. The grace of his body moving. Most incredible of it all was Malik's speed.

Altar had done some parkour when he was younger and considered himself quite skilled, but he couldn't even begin to compare himself to Malik. The mans speed and the beauty of his performance were almost inhuman.

Yes Altair had witnessed first hand how fast Malik could move but he was about to see something that should have been humanly impossible.

Malik moved faster than Altair had yet seen him move before. In a flash he was at Jared's face.

"Where is he? Is he alive?" Malik demanded, not even realising that he had grabbed the front of Jared's jacket.

The medic stared at Malik's intense expression with bewilderment for a short while.

"He-he's in the emergency. He was alive barely. Honestly I don't really think he's gonna pull thro-" "Shut up" Hissed Altair who had came up beside Malik to pry the mans fingers of the others jacket.

All that Malik needed to know that Kadar was possibly alive for now. It had to be Kadar.

Altair's ferocious glare shut the medic up effectively.

He hurried after Malik leaving very confused Michael and Jared behind. Altair made it to the lift before the doors closed and went in. Malik seemed to be at a breaking point.

Altair eyed Malik for few worried seconds before speaking.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to see Kadar now? It could be a real shock to see him if he's in such a bad condition..." Altair's worried tone only received a dark glare from his lover.

"I HAVE seen him in a bad state before, may I remind you.…I was the one who took care of him when he almost died years ago." Malik growled, causing Altair to frown.

"I know that. But this is different. We're not in the war zone now like back then. This situation is very different and you can't know how it affects you. In wars you half expect these things to happen but not in everyday peaceful life!"

"Are you playing a psychiatrist now?"

They were at the entrance to emergency now, glaring daggers and hellfire at each other.

"You can't come any further than this."

Malik refused to listen to any of Altair's warnings but was surprised when Altair grabbed his white coat collar and yanked him closer.

"If you insist on doing this to yourself I am coming with you. With or without your fucking permission. You are going to be shocked and I AM going to be there to say 'I told you so'. If you try something stupid so help me I will come through that door by force if I have to."

Altair's tone was so final, Malik found himself agreeing albeit sullenly.

Truth be told he was somewhat relieved Altair came with him, for the man had been only too right.

One moment Malik knew exactly what to do once he'd find Kadar. But when he did, his mind went blank.

For a few eternal moments he stared at his little brother.

The determination he had felt was long gone, replaced by fear that settled in his gut and grew by the second.

What if Kadar died? Every passing moment could be the youngsters last.

Malik's world began to tilt strangely until he felt a strong but gentle grip on his shoulders to steady him and guide him to sit down.

"Don't collapse now." He heard Altair's voice low and gentle yet laced with concern in his ear.

"What's wrong with me?" Malik murmured in shock and anger as he lowered his head to rest in his hands.

He could feel Altair's arm wound around his shoulders. A comforting act that still somehow felt like pity to Malik. He ignored the feeling.

"I've seen him almost die before! This is no different!" Already as he spoke the words he knew it was not so. The situation was just as Altair had pictured it for him.

These were not wounds from war that had been inflicted on an innocent civilian, no. This was another kind of tragedy. Something you could not see coming. For a moment Malik waited for Altair to say the words he had intended to say, but they never came. Only a knowing silence that strangely enough, felt even worse.

They sat in silence from there on. Doctors and nurses rushed by in their haste. If any of them attempted to disturb Malik they got acidic glare from Altair telling them to fuck off.

Some dared to approach and ask questions along the lines of why wasn't Malik helping? To those people Altair answered with angry explanation about Kadar. That was enough to send the annoying pests away.

Malik let Altair chase the people away. He didn't really care he had to work with them on Monday. He was just too tired to give a damn. At some point he noticed Altair disappear for a short moment then return with a cup of coffee. Malik hated the stuff they made at the hospital but again didn't care. The caffeine would keep him awake for few hours more.

It was 5.30 in the morning before they got any news on Kadar. Nothing too encouraging but at least he was alive and no longer in immediate danger. Malik was naturally allowed to go to him but was treated as a family member rather than a doctor so, unfortunately, Altair was not allowed in with him.

Altair stayed in the hall, out of the personnel's way.

At some point he noticed the medic he had met earlier. The man stood beside him waiting to be noticed. He glanced at Altair briefly before speaking.

"Got a moment?" "Plenty of 'em. What do you want?" Altair turned his attention to Jared, not too interested. He was still worried about Malik and Kadar.

"Just something I remembered. Malik said something 'bout the dead womans kid, yeah? Well there was a kid in the plane." Altair couldn't see where this was going.

Ofcourse there would be kids in the plane.

"So this kid. Like a damn miracle, the damn thing had barely any injuries. Maybe a concussion. The guy with blue eyes….you know, the one you two almost ripped me apart for mentioning? It looked like he was shielding the boy." Jared shrugged.

The whole thing seemed to go over his understanding, and in truth so it did for Altair as well. Was that even possible?

"So Kadar might die from saving a random kid?" Altair raised his eyebrow.

"Oh that'll make Malik feel wonderful about his brother wont it...?"

"Random or not I don't know, but figured Malik would go a little nuts so am tellin' this to you." Jared waved his hand nonchalantly.

Altair didn't answer that.

"So, what are you and Malik anyway? To each other, I mean." Jared asked after a while.

Altair glared at the man.

"Don't you have work to do?" "Nope.…shift changed about an hour ago."

Altair made a face and ignored the medic from then on.

It was hours later when Altair was finally allowed to see Kadar as well. He looked at the kid on the hospital bed and wondered if he had looked like this a few years ago. A mess of burns, cuts, stitches and bruises and bandages.

Altair sat down in a lonely chair in the corner, watching his lover worry over the injured Kadar.

Another hour went buy slowly as they sat quietly, listening to the constant beep of the machines keeping Kadar in the books of the living for now.

Altair was about to get up and tell Malik they should go home when his phone gave out a ring, announcing a text message. He dug the phone out of his pocket and read the text.

Malik woke from his trance like staring and turned to look at Altair fiddling with his phone.

"Desmond and Ezio are coming home later today.…they asked if you and Kadar wanted to come with me and meet up..." Altair said quietly.

He knew the answer already. For Kadar it was an obvious no. And as for Malik? Altair knew the man wasn't feeling like it, but he thought he ought to inform Malik anyway.

As Altair had suspected, Malik just shook his head.

He stood up and walked over to Malik. Placing his hand on the other mans shoulder.

"Let's go home Mal. You need to rest."

"I can rest here."

Altair gave up immediately, he was too tired and stressed to argue with Malik.

"Suit yourself then. I understand you want him to wake up, I want that too, but staring at him hour after hour won't help.…" Altair said sighing.

He couldn't help the little sour tone in his words. Despite his thoughts earlier that night he was tired of being the second most important person to Malik.

"See you at home if you ever show up.…"

And with that he left the room.

He could feel Malik's stare going right through him.

**oooo**

**Sorry about the little ramblings (like the parkour) in between there. They seem a bit out of place...but they actually try to describe things! D: And also so sorry about all the OCs and the boys being so OOC TT TT**


	4. 4

**WOW! And update people! O_o I'm sorry this took forever TT TT But my laptop died and even when it was fixed I lacked the motivation to continue on this story. but now it's almost done so I'll update all the rest chapters in few weeks time I promise :,DD**

**As per usual betat by 191026, enjoy people**

**oooo**

Altair sat on the hood of his car, smoking.

Ezio had text him the location Maria would drop him and Desmond off so that Altair could pick them up and take his cousins home.

Altair was sure though that Desmond at least would crash at his place. Ezio would probably go home since Leonardo, Ezio's lover had come to get them as well.

The said blond man, sat in the car where the cold evening breeze and the smoke of Altair's cigarette didn't reach.

Altair glanced in from the windshield. Leonardo was sketching something, lifting his eyes from the paper constantly to look at something. Most likely the setting sun. It painted the sky with blood red colour.

Altair despised it.

Flicking the cigarette butt out of his hand Altair exhaled the last bits of smoke from his lungs. He didn't smoke that often, only when he was stressed beyond belief or something bothered him greatly. He used to smoke a pack per day but not anymore.

He wasn't sure how he felt now though.

Just that he needed another cigarette.

Altair shivered slightly but didn't move from his spot.

It was spring yet the evening was unusually chilly. Or was it just Altair that felt so cold?

He frowned and placed another cigarette between his lips, lighting it. At that moment he could hear the roar of the jeep approaching.

The jeep slowed and stopped right next to Altair's car.

Altair watched as his cousins jumped out from the jeep still laughing at something while Maria's colourful cursing could be heard from inside.

The second the doors slammed shut, Maria sped away.

Ezio and Desmond greeted Altair happily but their smiles died down as they spotted the slowly burning cigarette between Altair's lips.

They knew very well their cousin didn't smoke anymore.

Ezio's worry however, was short lived as Leonardo stepped out of the car and flung himself at Ezio.

Altair turned his eyes away from the couple to Desmond. The younger cousin still looked worried.

"What's up? Finally home eh.…" Altair smiled little plainly as he greeted Desmond.

"Yeah. Finally indeed.…You okay?"

Desmond dumped his bag to the trunk and came to sit beside Altair.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Desmond only glanced at the cigarette now between Altair's fingers but didn't say anything.

"Where's that crazy doctor of yours?" He asked instead.

Desmond liked Malik even though they had met only few times when Desmond had been on a short leave half a year ago due a minor injury. The doctor was crazy and looked pissed all the time but could be cool and funny too.

"Hospital." Altair answered

"He's working? Damn I wanted to say hi." Desmond smiled.

He got an odd look from Altair and immediately went serious.

"He's not working."

"Then why is he at the hospital? Did something happen?" Ezio questioned as he came to the front of the car dragging Leo with him.

"I'll explain on the way home, amore mio." Leonardo spoke.

He had talked with Altair while they were diving.

Altair threw his cigarette away, glad that Leo would explain. He just didn't feel like repeating it.

"Whenever you're ready guys." Altair said calmly as he dropped onto the drivers seat.

Desmond and Ezio glanced at each other before Ezio put his stuff in the trunk as well before they all piled into the car.

Altair drove off towards home while Leonardo started explaining.

/

_He saw Altair stand a little distance away. He tried to reach the man but his legs just wouldn't take him forward fast enough. They felt like lead and Altair was already turning away. His golden eyes, always so warm, were now cold, indifferent. He tried to call his name to make him stop, but no voice came out._

_He stretched his hand as if to grab Altair's white hoodie. The man was out of his reach. He could hear Kadar's voice calling behind him but he couldn't turn around._

_Altair disappeared into the darkness and he felt the floor disappear. _

_He fell..._

...

Malik startled awake as he fell on the floor from his seat beside Kadar.

He groaned lowly as he picked himself up from the floor.

He hadn't had any nightmares or disturbing dreams since he had moved in with Altair….well, not until now.

What was that dream anyway?

Malik glanced at the clock on the wall. It showed 2:48 and since it was dark outside it had to be at night.

So he hadn't been home at all that day. _I guess he's annoyed at the very least._ He thought as the dream came to his mind again.

It had freaked him out and unsettled him more than it should have.

Besides Altair had been strange in the morning. It was unusual for the man not to argue if Malik was doing something he considered harmful or stupid. Usually he wouldn't give up.

"_I should go home.…_" He spoke quietly to himself in Arabic.

He wanted to stay though. what if Kadar woke up and he was not there?

Malik stalled for few moments more before he picked up his coat and stepped out from Kadar's room. As he was heading out he walked past a family. An elderly couple, a man in his early thirties and a small boy. The boy was crying loudly while the man, most probably the father, hugged the boy and tried to calm him down.

They all had tears in their eyes but tried not to show them to the boy.

Malik recognized the elderly man as Benjamin Franks.

So, they had finally heard about the woman.

Now Malik could recall her name; Jenny.

Malik didn't feel like talking to the family now. He felt oddly guilty that his brother had survived but Jenny hadn't. Not guilty because of Kadar surviving, but the fact that he acted as if his brother was the only one that was hurt. People had died and Malik had done nothing to save them even though it was his job.

It hadn't been so much Altair acting weirdly.

It was Malik ignoring him and pushing him away what had been wrong.

Malik felt like hitting himself.

He couldn't leave yet. He had to go and check every survivor that he had ignored. He couldn't even begin to think about all the people that had died.

Malik should have been grateful that his brother was in the books of living even if just barely.

/

After Altair had taken Ezio and Leo home he drove to a McDonalds to pick up some food for himself and Desmond.

He figured Malik wasn't home yet and wouldn't be making food for them and he didn't trust Desmond with his kitchen unless his cousin was making drinks. The younger cousin was just as hopeless with makeing food as he was.

Once home, Altair left Desmond to watch TV and eat while he went to take a shower.

The hot water pouring down on his skin calmed his body and relaxed his muscles.

However, the water couldn't wash away his thoughts and anxiousness.

His depressing thoughts ran around in a vicious circle in his mind.

Altair stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and his hands looked like prunes. Only then, he stepped out and dried off before putting on some pyjama pants.

He stepped out from the bathroom and found Desmond snoring, still fully clothed and in a sitting position on the couch.

Altair shook his head and went to kitchen.

He dug his burger from the paper bag and sat down to eat. The burger was cold but it didn't matter. It wasn't his first cold meal.

After eating, Altair went through the house, flicking the lights and the TV off. His bedroom didn't look too inviting to him, not even the king-size bed despite how tired he was. For a second, Altair considered joining his cousin on the couch before deciding against it and slipping under the covers.

Try as he may, sleep didn't come easily and when he finally fell asleep his disturbing dreams kept waking him up every half an hour.

/

Malik grimaced as the door didn't open or close as quietly as he wished. Damn old houses!

It was barely six on the Sunday morning. He didn't want to wake Altair. Not yet anyway. He didn't want to deal with everything that happened yesterday.

He took off his shoes and tip toed into the living room.

At first he thought it was Altair sprawled over their couch until the too short hair and a camouflage khaki pants and military boots registered in his vision.

Malik couldn't help but snort a silent laugh at the position Desmond was sleeping in. The man would feel it in his back and neck when he woke up.

Tip toeing past the living room and to the bedroom, Malik undressed his necktie, vest and dress shirt.

The air was warm and musty but it smelled like Altair so Malik took a deep breath.

He stood quietly beside the bed, watching Altair as he slept fitfully. Altair looked tired even in his sleep.

Malik felt bad for treating Altair poorly. He knew he should apologize but he found it extremely hard to say 'I'm sorry'. He couldn't say it, but he could show it, hoping Altair would understand.

He undressed completely and lay next to Altair, wrapping his hands around the slightly younger male in hopes to calm his fit and make him sleep more soundly.

Malik's action however had exactly the opposite effect.

Altair woke up as he felt an arm sneak around his middle. He glanced outside. It was almost light out.

Malik must have felt Altair stir for he held on tighter.

Altair didn't turn to face Malik and they did not speak

Finally Malik couldn't resist his eye lids sliding close as he nuzzled against Altair's strong, warm back.

He felt as if he had slept for two seconds when he woke up to a doorbell ringing. He grumbled as he sat up. Only when he heard the door open and voices from outside the room he realized Altair had gotten up already.

Malik got out of bed and dressed in pyjama pants and a white T-shirt before stepping out of the room.

A womans voice said something like a greeting which was answered by a mumbling males voice.

It seemed Malik wasn't the only one woken by the doorbell.

When Malik came to the living room Desmond was stretching his sore back, while complaining and accusing Altair letting him sleep on the couch.

A blond, beautiful woman was standing next to the two cousins trying not to smile.

Malik recognized the woman. He had seen her once. He couldn't recall the name though.

"I didn't wake you up because you seemed so cozy curled up sucking your thumb. I didn't have the heart." Altair smirked, earning a giggle from the woman and a half-hearted smack to the shoulder from Desmond.

"You better take your boyfriend home Lucy, before he falls asleep on my couch again."

"I'll fall asleep just to piss you off you damn fucker. Besides I'm not her boyfriend.…" Desmond mumbled angrily while picking his army jacket and a bag from the floor.

"Yeah yeah. Friends with benefits or whatever right? Anyway get the hell out." Altair grinned.

Malik was glad to see Altair smile even though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

When Altair had finally shoed the two out of the door, he noticed Malik.

His smile died as he stared at the older male.

"You're up. You should have slept a bit more.…" Altair chided as if Malik was six year old boy.

"So should you. You look tired."

Malik walked to Altair and pressed soft kiss an his lovers cheek before going to kitchen.

He felt more than heard Altair follow him.

"Did you eat yesterday?" He asked on a low voice.

Another thing to feel bad about. He bet Altair had not eaten a thing in more than 24 hours.

"I had a burger..."

Malik stood still for few seconds and then turned around to face Altair. He had figured as much.

"What do you want for breakfast then?"

Usually Malik made sure that the first meal of the day would be healthy but he figured he should make anything Altair wanted today.

It wasn't much but it would be a small 'I'm sorry' at least.

Malik would have to come up with something better before the day ended.

Altair stared at Malik, not sure he heard right. Malik stared back, waiting for an answer.

"Um... pancakes?" Altair's request sounded more like a question. What was wrong with Malik today? Altair watched as the man simply nodded and started making breakfast.

Altair sat at the dining table baffled by Malik's odd behaviour.

"Malik? What's wrong with you today? Did you hit your head on the way back home?"

"No. I'm just...being nice I guess.…" Malik answered without taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

Altair frowned, confused.

"So then you're just pretending that these few days didn't happen.…"

At that Malik exhaled in frustration and turned to face Altair.

"I'm trying to make it up to you alright, just.…" Malik fell silent and combed his short hair with his fingers.

"Just let me make the breakfast."

Altair felt even more confused until he realized Malik was trying to apologize. He sighed and got up.

"You don't have to make up for anything. Just don't shut me out.…"

Altair wrapped his arms around Malik's shoulders.

"I understand how you feel. I think Kadar as my family too."

If anyone else had said those words to Malik he would have punched the guy.

He only sighed and gave Altair a quick hug.

"I really need to make you something to eat now." Malik stated and unwrapped Altair's arms from his shoulders before continuing with the food.

The younger man could always make him feel much worse and yet much better at the same time.

Altair let Malik go, giving him a little kiss on his temple.

They could talk later. Maybe.

But now Altair would just sit and watch as Malik made him breakfast.

**oooo**

**That was a short chappy o.o oh well next one is longer :D**


	5. 5

**I apologize in advance for this T-T This story was never as well planned as Hospital was so the plot kind of jumps from one to other(atleast I myself get that feeling T.T)**

**I hope I haven't messed up with the time line if I have please point it out xDDDD**

**Betaread by 191026, Enjoy :D**

**(I didn't keep my promise I'm sorry TT TT)**

**oooo**

The week following the Plane crash passed quickly. Altair and Malik both went to work normally on Monday morning. Malik attended his driving lessons, they ate dinner together and then Malik would go to the hospital and sit by Kadar's side until he got tired and came home to sleep beside Altair.

On Wednesday, they received a call from Ezio who invited them to a party that was scheduled for next week on Saturday. Neither of them felt very festive but after an hour of Ezio's constant begging and pleading, they promised that they'd show up for a short while.

Despite their all too normal week, Malik didn't notice that he had pretty much been ignoring Altair.

Altair didn't say anything but he wished Malik would notice him more. He didn't complain for the little attention he got was better than nothing.

However, he couldn't take it much longer.

It was Friday and Altair was afraid he'd be spending his weekend alone again. Malik hadn't said he'd stay in the hospital over the weekend but Altair knew him well enough.

He was on his way home from work when he received an unexpected message from Malik.

'Kadar woke up'

In all honesty Altair hadn't believed Kadar would ever pull through but, apparently he had.

Altair changed his mind about going home. He drove straight to the hospital.

Michael greeted him in the lobby while he rushed by.

In Kadar's room he found that the younger man had indeed woken.

He looked beyond exhausted and all together horrible but awake and alive.

Kadar flashed a tired smile at Altair when he noticed the man. Malik sat quietly beside his brother. He nodded to Altair and then turned to Kadar once again.

"Rest now Kadar. I'll come back soon." Malik smiled and stood up.

Kadar rolled his eyes and seemed to regret it as if even such a simple movement hurt.

"I don't need you babysitting me Malik. I'll be fine." Kadar croaked with a raspy voice, barely above a whisper.

Malik chuckled and walked to the door, pulling Altair with him, not so subtly demanding that he follow.

Malik led Altair into an empty room a little way away from Kadar's room.

At first he didn't say anything, making Altair feel rather uncomfortable. Then Malik turned to look at Altair. His expression was so pained that it hurt Altair beyond words.

"Malik? What's wrong?" Altair questioned as he stepped closer to Malik.

"It's Kadar.…" "What about him? He's awake and he'll live right?"

A sickening feeling started to grow in Altair's stomach as his pessimism hit him full force.

Malik's brother would die.

"He'll live...just.…"

Altair sighed.

At least he didn't have to deal with Malik grieving over his brother. This was hard enough already.

"Just?"

"Kadar will most likely never walk again..."

The news were depressing. Altair understood Malik's depression. He had probably known this for the whole week. He had known that if Kadar awoke he would be paralyzed.

Malik said nothing more.

Altair stepped forward and pulled Malik in a hug.

He couldn't find words to comfort Malik but maybe, just maybe his presence helped even a little.

So he hoped.

Malik buried his face into Altair's shoulder and squeezed Altair so hard he could barely breath but Altair didn't mind. He ran his fingers through Malik's raven black hair soothingly. He knew Malik wouldn't usually cry neither from sadness nor happiness but Altair wouldn't blame him if he did at this moment.

After a moment, Altair felt Malik loosen his hold so he grudgingly let the man go.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Malik's lips. He felt ashamed as he was a little surprised that Malik was kissing him back. But he couldn't help it for Malik had been so passive the past week, not really responding to him in any way.

Altair felt sudden irritation that Malik would start acting normally the second it was confirmed that Kadar was somewhat fine.

"See you at home.…" He muttered, sounding angrier than he had intended.

Altair walked out from the room leaving a slightly confused Malik behind.

/

Malik sat beside his brothers bed again. the young man had fallen a sleep while Malik had talked with Altair and had slept ever since for four hours straight.

Altair's sudden mood swing both irritated and confused him. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

When Kadar stirred from his sleep, Malik got up from the chair.

"_Hi, how are you feeling?_"

Kadar looked at his brother as he started to speak.

The younger man seemed to have a little difficulty focusing his eyes on anything.

"_Hi.…water?_"

Malik fulfilled Kadar's wish and after sipping some water Kadar frowned at his brother.

"_You're still here... Don't you ever leave?_" Kadar's question made Malik smile.

"_Hardly_..." "_MalMal not again_!" Malik stared at Kadar confused again.

"_Not again what_?"

"_You can't stay here 24/7. I would understand if no one would treat me. Like what happened to Altair but there's a lot of nice people here. You should be at home resting. Besides, how much have you actually talked to him these past few days? Altair must be in a pretty bad mood….you have ignored him haven't you?_" Kadar accused. He knew his bigbrother too well.

Malik took a step back as Kadar's words hit home. He had indeed ignored Altair again even though he had told himself he wouldn't.

"_This is why I wanted to go to Italy, you know. I knew I would be in your way! I can't be the most important person to you for the rest of your life. It should be Altair who you are choosing to make a life with!_" Kadar seemed really mad and for a good reason.

Suddenly Malik felt as if he was the younger one. He felt stupid that his own little brother had to tell him the things he should have known already. His little brother was lecturing him about life when it should have been the other way around.

_"Did you at least return the books to library?" _Malik focused his attention anywhere else than his brother.

Ofcourse he had forgotten.

"_I had a little something else to worry about, Kadar..." _"_MALIK! You're paying for the time they have been late! You promised! Seriously why are you such an airhead?_" Kadar pouted and leaned more heavily to his pillows.

Malik was glad Kadar was awake but at the same time he wanted the little bastard to sleep a bit longer. He had forgotten how bitchy his brother got after his last coma. He just hoped it wouldn't last for two week again.

"_Alright, enough. You'll go back to coma if you stress like that. I will put you in one!_"

They both knew he wouldn't but Kadar seemed to take a hint and stayed quiet.

Malik sighed heavily and sat on the edge of Kadar's bed. The younger man eyeballed his brother annoyed that he was still here.

"_Kadar. There's something I__'__ve got to tell you. I__'__m glad you're alive and you're healing but..." "I know Malik... it's my legs_.…" Kadars voice was barely above a whisper and he wouldn't meet Maliks eyes.

Malik looked at Kadar. How could it be possible that he knew? No other doctor had had the chance to speak with Kadar. Malik had made sure it would be him that told his brother.

"_I tried to move. I know I shouldn't have but...I didn't feel my legs so...I tried while you talked with Altair_.…"

Kadar fell silent.

Suddenly, to Malik he looked a lot worse and a lot younger than he was.

"_It might not be permanent Kadar_.…" Malik didn't sound too sure even to himself.

He couldn't tell yet and neither did the other doctors. All they knew as of now was that it looked hopeless that Kadar would walk again.

Malik tried to be optimistic but it was hard.

"_So, where's Altair_?" Kadar changed the subject.

"_He went home.…I think. I may have angered him somehow_." Kadar pursed his lips at that. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"_Then you should go too. I'll be fine. And I'll be sleeping all night and I plan to sleep most of the day too so don't bother to come tomorrow. I don't wanna see your face until you have made up with him, you understand?_" Malik smiled as Kadar's bitching started again.

"_Fine. I'll go home. But I will show up tomorrow. I have a morning shift so you have to suffer your older brother here all day._"

Malik laughed a little at the disgruntled face Kadar made.

He squeezed Kadar's shoulder lightly before leaving the room and heading home.

/

The weather had gotten much warmer during the week it was a good thing since Malik hadn't brought a real jacket with him that morning and a walk from the bus may have been short but it was long enough for him to freeze. He still missed the warm, humid climate of Syria. It didn't get so cold in the winter.

Malik found Altair sitting in the kitchen when he got home.

"Hi. You hungry?"

Malik tried to be nice. Kadar had been right ofcourse. Ignoring Altair was wrong. Besides Malik didn't know how he had not noticed how he missed the younger man even though he had been there all the time for him.

"A little.…" Altair muttered.

He stared at a piece of paper intently, never lifting his gaze to look at Malik.

Malik figured it was important so he started on the dinner.

"Are you free tomorrow? I have a morning shift but it ends at one o'clock so I figured we could spend some time together. Maybe go out?" Malik turned to see Altair lift his gaze from the paper and stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"So now you can find some time for me? Kadar's fine so you have suddenly free time?"

Malik frowned at Altair's tone.

"Look I know I haven't been fair to you, but I am trying to make it up to you here.…"

They stared at each other for a long time before Altair turned his gaze back to the paper.

"Yeah I'm free."

Malik stared at Altair for a moment more and then he sighed. He walked over to Altair and knelt beside his chair looking up at his lover.

"Look.…I've been awful for dismissing you for a full week.. Even longer than that... but I am trying to set it right now okay?" He almost pleaded as he placed his hand on Altair's thigh.

"Altair, I'm...sorry. Please look at me.…"

Malik's apology caught Altair by surprise and he turned his gaze to the man. Malik never said he was sorry. Altair stared down at the man and saw Malik stare back calmly.

Why Altair had been so upset with Malik seemed to have vanished from his mind.

"Are you still upset with me? I don't want to fight with you. And I don't want to be the reason you're hurt."

Malik didn't seem to realize that his hand had moved up Altair's thigh but Altair did. He had been so frustrated for more than half of the week. He started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Malik.…It's okay, I forgive you, but...please….stop touching my leg?"

Malik looked at his hand, confused as what was wrong with him touching Altair. Then he seemed to realize and removed his hand from Altair's thigh.

There was a small awkward silence that was soon broken by Malik's laughter.

Altair was happy to hear it but he frowned.

"What's so funny?" He demanded as Malik struggled to compose himself.

"I'm trying to apologize seriously but instead it seemed like I was trying to molest you at the same time." His own words made him laugh again and this time a smile tugged at Altair's lips too.

"We'll.…you are a perv..." "Look who's talking!"

They both smiled at each other for a short moment before Malik stood up.

"What is that paper by the way? It looked like it was very interesting."

Malik glanced at the paper infront of Altair. Altair looked at it too.

"I'd say depressing instead of interesting.…" Altair handed the piece of paper to Malik.

He didn't really want to tell Malik but he would have to at some point since he had to leave for six months.

Malik took the paper and as he read it his expression soured.

"You're going back?" Malik stared as Altair folded his hands on the table.

"I don't really have a choice. It's my job. They have delayed sending me for I requested it. You and Kadar came here.…I couldn't just leave immediately. This is as long as they could give me." Altair explained.

He didn't really want to leave but orders were orders. Besides a warning was much better than ending up in prison.

Malik scowled at the orders on the paper for a moment before tossing it on the table. Altair got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders. After a while Malik sighed.

"Fine just don't die there. I'll kick your ass if you do."

Malik leaned back against Altair's chest.

Altair pressed his lips against Malik's neck. He trailed small kisses up to Malik's jaw line, lightly tasteing the beautiful dark skin.

"I will come back" Altair mumbled against Malik's neck. Malik shivered slightly and tilted his head to the side exposing more of his skin for Altair.

"I should make dinner…." Malik said, but made no effort of freeing himself from Altair's embrace.

Altair only hummed in response.

"I really should make something..." Malik whispered as Altair continued peppering light kisses up and down his neck.

Altair hummed against Malik's dark skin again, feeling Malik shiver from his voice vibrating off his neck.

"I think I can wait." Altair murmured into Malik's ear before he ran his tongue over the sensitive lobe.

A low groan escaped Malik's lips as his head tilted right back onto Altair's strong shoulder, smirking at the feeling of Altair's hands trailing down his chest.

"Malik?"

"Hmm?"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I think I can guess." Malik almost hissed as Altair lightly ground his hips against his backside.

Malik broke away from Altair's wandering hands and stepped back a few paces, extending his own hand at the same time.

Altair glanced at Malik's outstretched hand for a few seconds, almost seeming to contemplate Malik's actions.

Both men's hands slowly linked together in the middle of the kitchen before Altair let Malik lead him towards their bedroom.

/

Later as they lay in their bed together with Malik, Altair couldn help but feel so small and helpless. What if he never returned home?

Lightly running his fingertips down the side of Malik's face, Altair felt a lump well up in his throat, tears burning his eyes.

"Altair?"

Altair blinked through the tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you."

Malik watched for a short second as Altair fought his tears. He didn't want Altair leaving either. He wound his arms around his lover and held him close.

"You will come back. And I will be here waiting for you." Malik whispered, closing his eyes and pressing a sweet kiss on Altair's lips. He was tired and had to fight so he didn't fall asleep now.

Altair pulled himself together. Malik was right, he'd be back for sure.

It was only six months.…

He sighed and wiped away the tear that had escaped. Altair felt like a fool. He held on to Malik for dear life and was happy that Malik stayed quiet for now. Or maybe he had fallen asleep already.

Altair gave in to sleep himself, never letting go of Malik's waist.

Malik smiled sleepily at Altair. The younger man showed more emotions than Malik did in general but this vulnerable side of him even Malik hadn't seen too often.

Malik listened as Altair's breathing steadied until finally he was sound asleep. He sighed quietly and let himself drift off.

Malik hated his brain sometimes, and this was one of the times. When he was nearly asleep he remembered he had left all the food on the table so he started awake from his near slumber, waking Altair as well.

"Wha….?" The man mumbled groggily.

Malik rose from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"What's the matter?" "Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

Altair stared after Malik as he went to kitchen, who was silently cursing himself for even caring about the food at the moment. He put everything back in its right place. Altair could manage without food until next morning.

As Malik was about to go back to bed, he noticed the papers on the table again. He scowled at the sight of them.

Truth be told, he had wondered if Altair did have to go back after recovering fully. After a year Malik had somehow assumed that no, Altair didn't have to.

He should have known it wasn't that simple. Altair had never said a word but apparently he had delayed his departure as long as he could for his and Kadar's sake, just to make sure they would adjust to their new life in a new country.

Malik picked up the papers and re-read them. They would have a little over a month until Altair had to go. Such a short time.

The longer Malik stared at the papers, the more anxious he became.

He had a bad feeling about it all and couldn't drive the feelings away.

"Mal?" Malik dropped the papers and turned to face Altair, a startled expression on his face. Altair looked tired and confused.

"I'll be right there…." Malik promised as he picked the papers from the floor and placed them on the table.

Then he walked to Altair and pushed him gently back to their bedroom and to the bed.

/

Altair woke up late next morning. He reached for Malik but his hand met empty sheets instead. He lifted his head to find Malik indeed gone. There was a note on the bedside table.

Altair groaned as he sat up and read the note. It was in Malik's neat handwriting and it said that he would be back around two and the breakfast was in the fridge.

Altair smiled dryly at Malik's usual matter-of-fact statement and lack of any emotion in the written text.

The alarm clock on the bedside table told Altair that Malik would be home soon. Damn he had slept really late. He got up and dressed, then took a glance at himself in the mirror.

Altair noted that he looked like the walking dead. He had dark circles under his eyes even though he had slept rather well. His hair was a mess after the sex and then sleep last night. He hadn't shaved for few days.

He walked to the bathroom and tried to comb the knots out of his hair. After a while he gave up and instead, took a shower to untangle the hopeless stack that was his hair. While washing he figured he should cut his hair again but he didn't really want to since Malik had told him he looked better this way.

Malik hated the military haircut so Altair had let it grow. It was a pain in the ass to actually do something about the hair when it grew but he had done it for Malik.

Altair realized he had fallen asleep with his eyes open when he heard the front door open and close. He shut off the water and towelled off quickly.

He stepped out from the bathroom and was greeted by Malik's stare.

"Did you just wake up?" "Um, yeah.…why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Malik smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"I didn't want to. I figured I'd let you sleep well for once.…Go dress up, I'll heat up the food for you."

Altair stared after Malik for a tiny moment before he smiled and went to do as he was ordered.

As they sat at the table, Malik told Altair about his day and how boring it had been. Altair thought that Malik's work was generally boring but never interrupted if Malik wished to tell him something. Afterall Malik always listened all his stupid and sometimes gross stunts in the army he and his cousins had pulled.

"Kadar may get home before you have to leave..."

Altair lifted his eyes from his food to Malik.

"That's great. Anything new on the...walking part?"

Altair didn't want to upset Malik by asking but he really wanted to know. Malik however just shook his head few times slowly.

"Ofcourse I will not give up on the hope but it doesn't look good." Altair nodded grimly.

"I just want to know If we should move to a house that's easier for Kadar.…you know….before I leave." Malik stared at Altair blankly and he had to clear his throat before continuing.

"I know you want to keep him close at least until he's recovered and you'll probably get lonely.…"

Altair fell silent as Malik smiled and shook his head again.

"Altair? This house is fine, don't worry...speaking of you leaving by the way...There's something I want before you do."

Malik's smile had died as he stared at Altair while speaking. Altair stared back. He didn't like Malik's serious tone too much.

Malik seemed to hesitate for few seconds before taking a deep breath and finally speaking.

"Will you marry me Altair?"

Altair nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

He eye balled Malik, checking was the man playing some sick joke on him but Malik seemed to be serious. Nervous but serious.

A smile crept slowly on Altair's lips and stretched unbelievably wide. He nearly tipped over the table as he leaned over it to capture Malik's lips in a passionate kiss. It as such a girly move but he didn't give a shit. he was happy.

Malik was so stunned at Altair's sudden movement it took him a moment to answer the kiss.

"Ofcourse I will" Altair muttered against Malik's lips, refusing to part from the kiss just yet.

A little happy laugh escaped Malik's own lips as he placed his hand at the back of Altair's neck and pulled him even closer.

**oooo**

**mushy ending? I know xDD**


	6. 6

**I'll just leave this here... yeah...**

**Thank you all who still read this story of mine. And please ignore all the military whatever stuff because I still have no clue how it works in America T-T**

**oooo**

The summer morning dawned warm and sunny. Any other morning Malik would have enjoyed it, but as it was the day of Altair's departure, he hated it.

The past month had flew by all to fast and most of it was a blur that he couldn't even remember.

What was important in the past month though, was the small Wedding Ceremony that had been held for himself and Altair.

The party Altair's cousins had thrown them….Malik didn't want to remember but unfortunately, he did. He could remember every single little detail about what he had done and said. Things that he wouldn't have dreamed of saying out loud while sober. He had sworn he would never touch tequila again.

Malik snapped out of his remembrance as Altair snapped his fingers infront of his nose. He must have looked funny because Altair laughed at him heartily.

"You awake? I guess we stayed up a bit too long last night huh?" Altair grinned sheepishly causing Malik to roll his eyes while fixing them breakfast.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just thinking. An ability you don't posses this early in the morning." Malik jabbed his finger at Altair's ribs making the younger man flinch away.

Altair had dressed in his khakis and a green T-shirt. His dog tags were on their chain around his neck and Malik had cut the mans hair the previous day.

The dog tags were something he hated even more than Altairs new haircut. Altair had let Malik keep them away of sight at the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Altair had had a permission to dig them out from there only this morning.

Malik tried not to look at Altair's bag on the floor next to the table. They still had an hour before Altair had to leave.

"Maybe you're right but I know few ways to make your thoughts go haywire for the next hour or so." Altair smirked.

Malik was about to make a sarcastic retort but yelped and almost dropped the plate as he felt Altair's sneaky hand squeezing his backside. The younger man retreated quickly though as Malik threatened to swat him with the spatula.

As they ate Kadar came to the kitchen. Malik and Altair both greeted him with smiles. Kadar was still weak and didn't get out of bed much even if he could have.

Malik knew that Kadar hated the wheelchair with a passion.

Malik waited until Kadar asked him to get him something to eat. Both him and Altair had learned in the weeks that Kadar had been home that they shouldn't ask if Kadar needed anything if they wanted the young man to talk to them for the rest of the day.

Kadar would ask help if he needed it.

"So….you leaving today?" Kadar asked Altair while eyeballing his getup.

Altair settled to answer with a simple nod while he chewed his food.

"Good. You two have kept me awake for the whole week. Do you guys ever sleep? Or maybe banging is your way of resting?" Altair nearly choked on the mouthful of toast and this time Malik infact dropped the plate in the sink.

The rest of breakfast was awkward until Kadar informed them that he was going back to bed. He said his goodbyes and good lucks to Altair and went back to his own room.

Malik glanced at the clock and sighed.

The last hour was over.

Time was up.

/

As Altair stood at the door waiting for his ride, he held Malik's hands in his. He would miss him terribly. Their year together felt so short and even though they would still have many years infront of them, the thought didn't make him any less emotional about leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you.…" "I know…."

Altair watched as Malik fiddled with the thin silver ring on Altair's left ring finger.

Malik had a matching one on his.

"I will miss you too. Call me alright...?" Malik looked up at Altair and the younger man could only nod.

Malik looked so worried. Altair remembered what Malik had said few weeks back. The only reason he could let Altair go was because he knew Altair would be stubborn enough not to die until he had crawled back home to Malik to get fixed up. They had laughed but Altair knew Malik believed his own words. Altair wasn't too sure about that.

They heard the jeep as it drove towards their house. Altair sighed and lifted Malik's left hand. He gave a tiny kiss on the ring before kissing Malik's soft, now smiling lips. Malik answered the kiss and Altair released the mans hand so that he could pull Malik closer.

Altair heard the jeep pull up at the driveway but ignored it until the driver honked three times in irritation. Altair frowned but let Malik go.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Altair glanced back at Malik as he walked to the car. Malik waved at him with a little sad smile. Altair waved back and jumped in the shotgun seat of the jeep, ignoring the driver.

He missed Malik already.

/

Malik stood at the door as long as he could see the jeep. When it vanished behind the curve in the road he went back in and closed the door behind himself. The house felt empty and strangely alien to him. It wasn't really home without Altair.

Suddenly Malik couldn't think of what to do. He had a day off, Kadar was sleeping and there was nothing smart to watch on tv. Neither was there much else to clean than the dishes from breakfast.

He wandered around the house and decided to check on Kadar. He found his brother still sitting in his chair, staring out at the warm summer morning.

"_He left_?" Kadar's voice was silent and thoughtful.

Malik went to stand beside his baby brother.

"_Yes..._"

Malik looked outside too and saw what Kadar was looking at. There were children from the neighbourhood playing outside in the nearby park. Kadar glanced at his brother with knowing eyes.

"_You miss him already. You're worried._" Malik nodded but said nothing.

Kadar looked outside at the children again.

"_MalMal. I want to walk again. Your colleague said it could be possible with the surgery…._"

Malik sighed. He would string up that young Michael for sure. He knew it was possible but it was risky as well and Malik himself did not know how to perform the surgery. He knew it only in theory.

"_You do know that it's…." "Risky? I know._"

Malik shook his head. It was ofcourse Kadar's own decision as he was a grown man.

"_Please.…if it doesn__'__t work, I'll accept my situation and won't complain. But it might work._"

Kadar looked at Malik's sour face as he turned to face him.

"_Yes it might. Or then it might get even worse….think it through Kadar. You have to recover further before I let you take the surgery if you still insist on it." _

Kadar faced his brothers irritation calmly which irritated Malik even more.

This half a year would be a long one.

/

Three first months went past slowly but Malik managed rather well between his work, driving school and taking care of his brother.

His days were full and he never had too much time to think of how he missed Altair. The nights however were harder. He refused to shed tears no matter how much being alone and worried hurt him, but he admitted he felt like crying more than once. And more than once, he almost succumbed to those tears.

Altair called him once or twice a week and stayed on the phone as long as he could. Each time however felt much too short and often Altair couldn't call at all for a full week or two.

Every call Altair would end telling Malik how much he missed and loved him. It made Malik's heart break a little every time but he told himself that soon they would see each other again.

When Kadar was healthy enough in Malik's opinion, the young man still insisted on the surgery and grudgingly Malik gave in.

Luckily it was a success.

Kadar dreaded the idea that he would have to still use the cursed wheel chair most of the time until he learned yet again how to use his legs properly and until his legs were strong enough to carry his weight.

However he submitted to his fate quietly since he could feel and move his legs again and that was worth more to him than anything at that point.

Malik was happy for his brother and went with him to physiotherapist whenever he could and was glad to see Kadar on his feet for however short a moment.

The night when Altair had been away exactly three months, Malik spoke on the phone with him.

"Kadar's doing rather well. He will be back on his feet in no time."

Malik smiled listening Altair's short laugh.

'That's good to hear. Tell him I said hi, okay? How are you?'

"Lonely. And very frustrated but I'll manage.… as always" He was also impossibly afraid for Altair but he didn't voice this fear. He didn't wish to acknowledge it.

'You should go out or something, love. Take Ezio and Leo with you.'

"I don't really have that much time Altair." Malik sighed quietly.

"I just wish the next three months would go faster than these last three.…I miss you."

'I miss you too. I won't be able to call you for the next two weeks at least... I have to go.'

"You call when you can and remember that I love you."

Malik listened while Altair say his usual goodbyes and listened still until the line went dead as Altair hung up.

/

Altair lay in his bunk that night. It was dark and others snored around him. He thought about the next two weeks he would spend on the aircraft carrier. He had chosen to become a Marine instead of a normal soldier for he loved the sea. Now he despised the idea for not being able to call Malik all the time he spent on that cursed tin can.

It was too dark to see much of anything but Altair dug a photo out of his wallet. He didn't need to really see it since he had stared at it for hours before now.

He knew every little detail in it.

A picture of Malik and Kadar. They were both smiling in it, Kadar grinning like a goofy kid and Malik had that teasing, friendly ridicule in his eyes as he was saying something.

Altair remembered well what he had said. Altair was used to using the new digital cameras with the little screen that showed what you were about to take a picture of. This picture however had been taken with an old-time Polaroid camera. Malik had teased him as he had had a little too many problems taking a decent picture.

He sighed and tucked the photo back to his wallet where it would be safe. The conversation with Malik rose to his mind again. Frustrated, yeah right. At least he got to be alone on many occasions during the day. Altair however had no such luxury. When he did get the chance to….tend to his needs it was quick and unfulfilling. He swore he'd show Malik just how frustrated he was when he finally got home.

Altair had to admit that his eyes did wander occasionally but he would snap out of it quickly. He felt guilty and angry at himself but at the same time he couldn't help it for so many of the men here were well….gorgeous. But, not one of them held a candle to Malik.

Altair missed Malik so much it hurt.

Sleep didn't come easily for him that night as he missed his gorgeous husband more than ever.

/

A week.

One more week and Altair would be home.

Malik stared at the calendar on the wall. He could hardly believe it.

He was worried though. Altair hadn't called in three weeks. He had never left any opportunity slip by and always told Malik if he wouldn't be able to call. It had been so this time as well but Altair had said a week. It had been three and still no word from him. Kadar had said that Altair just hadn't known how long a mission or whatever would take this time and that's all.

Altair would call soon.

Malik truly hoped his brother was right. He went to open the door as the bell rang. His stomach sank into his toes when he saw Ezio and Desmond standing on the other side of the door with a grim expressions on their faces.

"May we come in, _mio amico_?"

"Ofcourse."

Malik let them inside and closed the door refusing to think what these kind of visits usually meant. The two were in their uniforms.

"Sit down.…Do you take coffee?"

Malik went to kitchen and the two followed. The Italian sat down at the table and nodded.

"_Grazie._" Desmond however declined and seemed too on edge to sit either.

"So... Anything new?" Malik didn't see the men's expressions darken even more as he reached for the coffee pack from the cupboard.

"_Si, _Altair has been taken by the enemy.…"

The pack slipped from Malik's fingers and hit the floor. Coffee grounds spilled on the tiles unnoticed by Malik.

Taken, not dead. His relief of that fact washed away instantly and brought a paralyzing fear in its stead.

Ezio looked at the pack for a short moment before looking at the Syrian man again.

"How do you know...? What are you even saying! And what anyone would want Altair for!"

Malik refused to believe Altair had been taken as a prisoner.

Ezio had to be telling a sick joke.

Even dead would be better. No, he shouldn't think like that.

"Altair is an officer level soldier and a valuable source of information to any enemy. If they can get anything out of him ofcourse.…which they will in time. Even my cousin is not tough enough to endure weeks of torture.…" Desmond said quietly.

Malik flinched at the word torture.

The two seemed to be eager to tell things without beating the bush.

"How do you even know this? Do you even have proof?"

Malik felt furious now. If this was true why didn't he know any of this sooner?

Ezio pursed his lips for a short moment.

"I'm not surprised you forgot my father is our superior officer. He tends to tell me these things. However late. As for the proof.…"

Ezio's face took a pained expression for a short moment as if he didn't really want Malik to see this proof. He dug out a tiny pouch from his pocket and pushed it over the table towards Malik.

"There is more but we don't think you need to see... anything than that..." Desmond nodded towards the pouch.

When it was clear Malik would not take it or even touch it, Ezio emptied it on the table.

A simple silver ring clinked on the wooden surface. It had been cleaned a little but it still had blood stains on it. Malik didn't need to see the engraving inside to recognize the ring since it was an exact copy of his own.

It was Altair's ring.

Malik needed to support himself on the kitchen counter, otherwise he would have found himself on the floor amongst the coffee grain.

"His team will do everything to get Altair back. And I am leaving today to help.…" Ezio promised. He left out the fact that the mission was not authorized by the higher ups but it had been the teams own Idea. If they succeeded, Giovanni would make it seem as if the rescue had been ordered. If not... well Ezio didn't want to think of that.

The news of the rescue mission didn't make Malik feel any better.

He barely heard the Italian.

He felt hurt and betrayed.

Altair had promised he'd be safe and he'd come home. Right now he was far from safe and it seemed impossible that he'd ever come home.

A crushing fear struck Malik with fresh force. He couldn't lose Altair now. What would he do if he did? Malik didn't notice when Ezio and Desmond left but suddenly he realized he was alone in the kitchen.

The gleam of the Altair's ring caught his eye.

Malik walked to the table and sat down slowly. He reached for the ring but couldn't get a hold of it. He realized his hand was shaking so instead, he just rest his hand on top of the little silver band. His eyes went blurry and for once he didn't fight the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

/

Altair opened his eyes as much as he could despite the swelling.

He was tied to the damn chair again.

How long had it been since he had been brought to this building? Altair didn't even know where this building was or if it was even a proper building.

Last thing he had remembered was that he had helped some stupid kids out. They had been foolish or cocky enough not to listen his orders and thus ended up in trouble. Altair had gotten them to safety but he had woken in this room hours later. Tied to this chair, gagged and facing about ten to twenty armed men.

They had spoken with some language Altair couldn't even guess what it was and a dialect of Arabic he couldn't fully understand. He could guess what they wanted though. They wanted information and they had means to get it via himself. The interpreter spoke English poorly but he confirmed what Altair had guessed.

The gag had disappeared but Altair had stayed quiet, receiving quite few hits and smacks on the face from a brute he took would be the interrogator.

His silence seemed only please them.

It gave them a reason to beat him to within an inch of his life.

Most of the time Altair was barely conscious and the beatings, torture and pain blurred together into one massive hell. Sometimes he woke up in an empty room unbound but he was too tired to move. Then he would get dragged back to the chair again.

Altair had no idea what day it was or how long he had been there.

When was the last time he had eaten anything?

One thing he could remember more clearly than everything else. He could remember his left hand being released from the armrest of the chair and tied down on a table. He was confused up until they placed a chisel on his ring finger. He felt a panic creeping in his heart. He wasn't so much afraid of the tool and the pain, but the ring.

He couldn't lose it.

He nearly cried out when the hammer hit the chisel first time. The tool was blunt, most likely on purpose. Altair had grit his teeth and dug the nails of his right hand into the wood of the armrest of the chair. His nails began breaking under the pressure.

By now his silence had started to visibly annoy his captors. All they had gotten out of him was wordless screams of agony, curses and fuck you's so far. He had lost consciousness pretty soon after throwing up. Watching your own finger coming off slowly. The pain, the bone snapping and the sound of flesh tearing didn't do any good to ones stomach.

Altair nearly threw up at the memory again. He knew he couldn't take much more. The only way out was to speak. He knew he would soon.

He opened his eyes and realized the room was empty save him. Altair couldn't fathom why and he didn't really care.

They would come sooner or later.

Shouts and gunfire started to register slowly in his tired brain. He was about to slip back to blissful unconsciousness when the door was kicked in. The shouts and shots got louder. He could hear a female voice yell a familiar name. The womans voice was also familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Altair couldn't force his eyes open anymore no matter how much he tried.

Soon he felt two cool fingers at his neck searching for pulse. A sigh of relief and then a very heavily Scottish accented, female voice spoke in his ear.

"Let's get ya out of here. We'll take ya home."

Altair recognized the voice now. He tried to smile but it hurt too much.

He gave in as he heard his cousin come in and help their Medic untie him and drag him out.

/

Few days later Altair opened his eyes again. He recognized the room and even though he hated it, he welcomed the sight. The white low ceiling and the florescent lights combination hurt his eyes so he shut them again.

The breathing mask was irritating. He groaned in pain as he tried to lift his left hand to take the mask off. Altair opened his eyes again and looked at his bandaged hand. The ring finger was missing. He kind of hoped it would have been a nasty dream or whatever.

He wondered where the ring had gone when suddenly, the medic Lesley, leaned over him with a smile.

"Ya feeling any better?" She took the mask off and gave him a small sip of water so he could speak.

"Super. What day is it?"

Lesley chuckled at the obvious lie.

She proceeded to check Altair's wounds as she answered.

"3rd of December.…" "What!" Altair was so shocked he almost knocked Lesley over when he sat up, ignoring all the pain. He should have been home a week ago. He counted quickly in his head the weeks he had been a prisoner as Lesley cursed and ordered him to fucking lie back down.

Altair did as ordered but his mind couldn't really comprehend the nearly four weeks of imprisonment and torture.

Lesley berated and cursed at him while making sure he hadn't done any further damage to himself.

Altair couldn't help but smile a little when the womans attitude reminded him of Malik.

Malik.

Altair was sure Malik was one….enraged that he wasn't home yet and two… worried sick for no doubt he had heard about Altair.

He'd get another beating when he got home.

Altair's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Lesley quickly shut her mouth.

Giovanni Auditore entered the room with Ezio. Behind them were several officers that some outranked even Giovanni. Altair wished he could go into a coma or just die for a few hours. The expression on Lesley's face showed that she hoped she could do the same.

"Father is this truly necessary now? He's barely conscious….I doubt you get any decent answer." Ezio scowled at Giovanni.

Giovanni lifted his hand to silence his son before he could continue.

"It is not for me to decide." Ezio shut his mouth, glanced at his injured cousin

apologetically and stepped back.

Altair had to endure the questioning from the higher ups until he felt like he would pass out. As far as he could remember he hadn't said a thing to his captors. Giovanni seemed to believe him though everyone else looked unsatisfied with Altair's story.

After two hours, the questioning started to feel like he was in the interrogation room again.

Lesley seemed to notice and cut of all the questions the man was asking.

"That's it chumps. You need ta get out. Now!" She pointed at the door unafraid to speak rudely to any man.

"Quiet woman. We are not done here yet!" The man with neatly trimmed, dark beard and hair that was touching his shoulders hissed at Lesley.

"I'm in charge of the injured patient here not you. I said out! Ya all heard his side of this and that should satisfy you. Ya can question him when he wont pass out just because he woke up!"

The man looked enraged and opened his mouth but Lesley didn't give him the chance to speak.

"Ya let a word come out of that smart mouth of yers, so help me I'll strap you to a damn chair for four weeks! Lets see how well ya'll do after that! Get out!"

She grabbed a fix of sedative in her rage.

The man took a step back and looked at his companions for help. Every single one of them seemed to be trying not to smile at the fact that a small woman was winning against him. They weren't succeeding too much and his aghast face didn't help. Ezio broke into quiet guffaws and turned around. Others did their best not to join the laugh.

Altair smiled as well. He knew like the others that you don't argue with this woman. The man was new here, high and mighty and so full of himself. He stormed out and as soon as the door slammed shut, the men broke out in laughter so loud the whole base could probably hear.

Lesley just huffed and tossed the sedative back to her table.

"He won't let this go you know.…"

Altair smiled in thanks as all others, still laughing trickled out of the room. Only Ezio and Giovanni stayed.

"High up fuckers can come at me any day, sweetie. I won't let anyone bully my friend and patient."

She fixed a glare at Giovanni and went, muttering something about generals and fucking presidents, to attend to another soldier that had a broken leg.

Altair hadn't even noticed him before.

"She sounds like Malik you know..." Ezio grinned at his cousin.

"Are all of the med school graduates like that?"

Altair laughed quietly.

Ezio said nothing more and Altair gave in to sleep once again, dreaming of his Malik and the day he's get to finally go home.

/

Malik stared out of the kitchen window.

He had gotten a call from Ezio about a week ago that Altair was now safe and he'd be fine.

After that he would stare out of the window for several hours a day, waiting for Altair to come home. He hadn't shown up yet and Malik wondered how bad off Altair was.

Ezio hadn't told him much but he had told enough.

Altair should have been home over two weeks ago. If he was fine why didn't he call?

Malik could hear Kadar hobble to the kitchen on his crutches so he turned and regarded his brother with a questioning look. Kadar frowned and shook his head.

"_Come on MalMal he won't come home any faster no matter how long you stare at the driveway. Desmond Lucy and Leonardo are in the living room. Come and say hi at least..._"

Malik sighed and turned away from the window.

Kadar was right but he had no idea how Malik felt.

Kadar didn't have to wait and fear for his loved one like this.

/

Altair stared at the road speeding past them. It was dark even though it wasn't even 4pm yet. The snow reflected the headlights of the car. He was almost home. The thought made him fidgety. He hadn't seen Malik in nearly 7 months. He missed the man so much. Did he even know Altair was coming home? He had trusted Ezio to tell Malik since Lesley hadn't let him on the phone.

If Malik had been a tyrant as a doctor. Lesley was damn reigning queen of tyrants.

"Are you still sulking? Come on, it can't be that bad that I saw you butt naked this morning. It wasn't the first time either.…"

Lesley's voice jabbed in the middle of his thoughts. She had come back with him and Ezio, and she had indeed paraded into his room that morning, demanding she had to make a last check up on him even though he had said he was fine if you didn't count the few stitches, two broken ribs and a missing finger.

"No, I'm not." Altair muttered.

Ezio and Lesley both laughed benevolently.

"If not then why haven't you spoken a word to us since thismorning?"

"I don't feel like talking" Altair snapped.

In truth he was a little embarrassed.

"Hm….I gotta tell ya. I envy your man. I wouldn't mind having you all for myself."

Alright, now he was a bit more embarrassed.

Lesley continued to babble about Altair's body to the point that Altair was redder than a ripe tomato. For a woman she had a filthy mouth. She talked like a pirate and wasn't even sorry. Until Altair had met Lesley, he had thought some of his friends from his youth were bad. Now they seemed like kids from Sunday school. She had been born and brought up in Glasgow, Scotland but came over to America in her teens to attend school and from there, fall into the military as a Medic.

"Why are you here anyway! You live in different town all together..." Altair cut her off.

She was nice but Altair couldn't listen anymore.

"Well.…I kinda.…wanted to see Malik. You know, you talk about him all the time so..."

Altair groaned and stared out again. He could hear Ezio laughing silently on the shotgun with their driver.

This last hour home would be a long one.

/

Malik was getting snacks for the three guests when he heard the car pull over at their house. He looked out from the window but it was dark outside despite the kitchen being brightly lit and shining into the garden.

He cursed under his breath and walked to the door, yanking it open.

He froze as he saw the black car and four people getting out. It was pitch black but the light from the open door was enough.

There was no mistaking it.

Altair was the first to get out of the car.

The golden stare made Malik unfreeze. He dropped the plate he had forgotten he still held in his hand and ran out. He didn't bother to think about jacket or shoes. Altair smiled and opened his arms. Malik launched himself at him. Altair let out a little huff as their bodies collided. He lost his footing on the slippery driveway and they fell to the soft, cold snow, sending up a flurry of snowflakes around them.

After a second of stunned silence Altair burst into a happy laughter as he held Malik while laying in the snow. Others from the house and the car joined the laughter. Leonardo greeted his own lover bit more subtly

Malik crushed his lips against Altair's in a hard kiss. Altair pulled him closer not minding the cold of the snow or pain from his broken ribs. He had waited for this for so long. The kiss soon lost it bruising force and changed into small, soft and loving kisses. They broke off when Ezio cleared his throat, bursting their little bubble. They would have a lot of time later.

Neither of them couldn't stop smiling as they traded one more kiss before they stood up and went inside followed by Ezio, Leonardo and a slightly flushed secretly fan girling Lesley and their little more than ignorant driver.

/

The time neared twelve when they finally had said goodbye to everyone as they had left, figuring Altair and Malik wanted some time alone.

Kadar had went to sleep ages ago.

Malik sat on their bed watching Altair remove his clothes to change into some pyjama pants.

He saw all the new fresh scars and stitches on Altair's body.

Only once Kadar had asked what it had been like but Altair had refused to tell any details. Ezio and Lesley had both stayed quiet as well, clearly knowing the story.

Malik's train of thought stopped as if running into a wall when Altair placed a tender kiss on his lips.

He sat down next to Malik and took the mans hands in his own. They sat there for few minutes in silence, just listening to each others calm breathing.

Finally Malik took hold of Altair's left hand gently.

"Let me see your hand." Altair hesitated but let Malik unwrap the layers of bandages from his mutilated hand. The place his finger had been cut off was still sore and very sensitive to the touch but Malik's hands were warm and careful as he examined it. When he was done he picked up a fresh roll of bandages from the bedside table.

Altair was relieved that Malik didn't say a word or ask a single question despite the fact all of them showed on his face.

How much had it hurt?

How much did he remember?

Was he afraid?

He could see the traces of worry and pain on Malik's own face.

Altair traced Malik's jaw with his free hand while the man re-bandaged the left.

"You haven't been sleeping."

Malik huffed and glanced up at Altair.

"No. Do you think I could after being vaguely told what has happened to you, never knowing the full story. You can't imagine what it felt like."

Altair watched Malik standing up and digging his discarded jacket pockets.

"You're right.…I'm sorry.…"

Malik shook his head at Altair's words.

He found what he was looking for and came back to sit with Altair.

"Ezio brought this to me.…"

Malik showed Altair his ring he wouldn't be able to wear anymore.

"That day. That one moment I believed I wouldn't see you again. I.…I was afraid."

Altair felt a pang of guilt for making Malik worry so.

He apologized again and pulled Malik into an embrace.

"It seems I need to buy a silver chain.…"

"What for?" Malik looked up at Altair's face as he leaned against the mans shoulder.

Altair took his ring From Malik and looked at it thoughtfully. Malik had cleaned it. there was not a single bloodstain on it and it glimmered faintly.

"Well I have to wear it somehow and it won't really fit on any other finger. Besides it wouldn't have the same meaning then would it.…also….it's closer to my heart that way."

Altair looked down at Malik and smiled. Malik smiled back and lay down on the bed. He pulled Altair with him. There was no way in the world he'd let go of the man for the rest of the night.

Altair had the exact same idea as he shut off the lamp on the bedside table, placed his ring beside the lamp and settled beside Malik.

However, no matter how tired he felt he couldn't sleep. He was home, safe and with Malik. He knew he should have been exhausted and pass out the moment his head hit the pillow but he didn't.

Had he slept so much the past two weeks?

Hardly.

He kept stroking Malik's back gently while breathing in his warm scent.

Just a month back he had thought he'd never be satisfied just to curl up beside Malik on the sofa or bed and stay there for hours. He had thought he'd just drag Malik off to the first closed room and do him but to tell the truth, he didn't feel like it at all at the moment.

Maybe in the morning, but he doubted it.

"Cant sleep?"

Malik's quiet question startled him so that he accidentally hit his injured hand on the headboard of the bed.

He hissed and cursed from the pain for few moments until the jabs of pain like needles morphed to a dull ache.

Malik leaned on his elbow and caressed Altair's cheek.

"You okay?"

Altair didn't see the smile on Malik's face but he certainly heard it.

Altair hummed in response and Malik took it as a yes.

He placed small kisses on Altair's lips, cheeks and jaw.

"I can't sleep either.…" Altair smiled at that.

"You seem really happy of the fact that I'm home"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Malik frowned and looked down at Altair. He could only just make out the smile on Altair's face.

"I was so sure you'd kick my hide to the moon and back because I'm so late.…I didn't even call. Not my fault, but still.…"

"I did consider that..."

"I know you did, why didn't you?"

"Mmm, I guess I missed you too much to do so.…yet."

Malik didn't sound like he missed him but Altair could hear it as a fine undertone in his every word. He pulled the darker male on top of him and wound his arms around his shoulders.

"I'll kick your ass tomorrow Altair.…just let me stay like this for now.…"

Altair responded by burying his nose into Malik's hair, breathing in his scent, which in turn caused him to pull his arms tighter around the slightly smaller man.

Sliding his arms from Malik's shoulders slowly….down his sides to rest comfortable at the base of his spine, Altair softly kissed the exposed skin of Malik's neck, smiling into the soft kisses as Malik tilted his head this way and that to allow Altair access.

After a few minutes of teasing kisses on his neck, Malik propped himself up, leaning on Altair's chest for support.

"Come here." Altair muttered into the dark room.

Smiling at Altair, Malik dropped his head to Altair's, capturing his lips in a slow but passionate kiss. He tried to pour all the love he felt for him into that single kiss. How afraid he had been. How lonely and isolated he had felt without him. How relived and overjoyed he was that Altair was back home and safe in his arms.

Tilting his head to the left slightly, Altair really opened up to the kiss. Gods had he missed kissing Malik? Missed the feeling of their lips mesh together perfectly and how, at times their movements and breathing would fall completely into synch with each other.

Altair had not been on the mood for anything but Malik always had the ability to turn the switch without even trying.

After a few passionate hours Malik found himself still on top of Altair but now calm and satisfied. He smiled a little closing his eyes and leaning against Altair's shoulder.

A pained groan startled Malik from the peace and quiet, causing him to almost leap off of Altair, lean over to their bedside table and flick the small lamp on.

"Fucking hell Altair….you're bleeding."

Altair pulled himself back up and sat cross legged on the bed, cradling his aching hand against his chest.

"Was worth it love." He smiled at Malik as the older man, ignorant of his nudity, dashed out the room, coming back within seconds with his medical supplies.

Altair watched slightly amused while Malik hastily unwrapped the bloody bandages from his hand and treated it for the second time that night.

Malik's silent frown worried him a little. Was the man angry? Or just in thought? It had become hard to read Malik's scowls and frowns again after so long. Altair was sure this was anger though.

"Mal..?" "I should have thought this through better and not given in to my desires..."

Altair shook his head at Malik's words.

"It's not like this was the first time while I'm injured. And like I said, it was worth it...You're worth it..."

He leaned forward and touched their foreheads together.

"Besides an injured hand is nothing compared to the mess you pulled me through last time and you didn't even love me then!"

Malik stayed quiet but closed Altair's left hand gently between his own.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" Malik finally asked quietly, still holding onto Altair's hand.

"I don't want anything else but you next me to while I fall asleep."

Malik smiled at the huge yawn that escaped Altair's mouth right after his words.

"That tired?" Altair hummed as a yes and lay down on the crumpled sheets. He pulled Malik next to him, closing his eyes. He didn't recall a time he'd ever been this tired before.

Malik pulled the duvet over them and placed his head against Altair's shoulder.

**oooo**

**There was a rather tasty smut part in this but as everyone probably already knows by now we can't put those things in the fics anymore and that sucks!**

**I'm out! hopefully the last chappy will come soon (it will if I get my act and inspiration together)**


	7. 7

Malik woke to Altairs trashing and fidgeting while he slept. His expression was pained and he breathed heavily. Occationally a small whimper or a gasp would escape between his lips.

Altairs brow shone with the sweat and hair was matted against his skull. His fingers wouldn't let go of the sheets.

Another nightmare.

The past four weeks Altair had been home the man had suffered of nightmares constantly. Almost every night sometimes several times a night Malik would wake up to Altairs trashing and would have to wake him up. It took a toll on them both and both were grumpy, fighting about the littlest things.

Malik pleaded Altair to go to the shrink or any other professional help. Malik would have helped Altair himself but he wasn't a psychiatrist. However he didn't have to be one to know Altair suffered a trauma and postdramatic stress from his time in inprisonment and torture.

Malik tried not to think about it. He knew how cruel and sadistic one could be to a fellow man. Altair refused to talk about it much and Malik didn't fault him. He wished that Altair would talk about the dreams though. He would always ask him to and everytime Altair said no.

Sighing Malik flicked the light on and ran his fingers through Altairs damp hair and caressed the mans face gently, trying to calm him down without wakeing him.

He didn't want to wake Altair. It had already become a routine that they fought every time he had to do so. Usually it would start from Malik trying to get Altair finally seek som aid to whitch Altair would snap he didn't need any and he was fine even if he clearly was not. Every night Malik would go back to sleep angry and every morning he found himself forgiving Altair as he apologized miserably.

Altair didn't calm down. There was no helping it then.

Softly Malik called Altairs name and lightly shook him. Altairs eyes snaped open when Malik shook him a little harder. As his eyes fell on Malik leaning over him he shot up and backed away with a mix of a horrified gasp and a scream of terror.

That reaction was new.

Malik was left slightly confused. It was as if Altair was afraid of him.

"Altair..?" Malik reached to touch Altairs face but the man swated his hand away and backed down again untill his back was against the headboard and his legs ere folded against his chest.

"Don't touch me..! Dont!"

"Altair it's me... Malik.." Malik crawled closer slowly. This kind of reaction scared and hurt Malik more than all the shouting and fighting the past month.

After a short second Altair seemd to calm down from his panic. He stared Malik for a moment and then broke into sobs as if he was a five year old. Malik drew Altair close and held the man in his embrace until he fell silent and seemed to fall asleep again.

Malik wanted to ask what had resuted such fear and panic in Altair but didn't dare to ask anymore. Maybe he could ask in the morning but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

All he knew was that this had to stop. He would get help for Altair even if it was the last thing he would do.

/

Malik woke up next morning far too early for his taste. He had the evening shift in the hospital and it wouldn't start in another seven to eight hours. Groaning slightly he got up anyway since he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

As always Altair had gotten up at seven to go to the work he did when he was at home.

Malik stretched and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. he knew he'd get cold as he exited the bedroom but atleast he would wake up better.

When Malik got to the livingroom he stoped dead on his tracks as he saw Altair on the couch. He was sitting, leaning back and he seemed to be asleep. There was a coffee mug on the table but it was untouched and mostlikely cold.

Malik was about to go and wake the man up but found it was unnecessary as he started to speak.

"I'm tired Malik..." He said quietly. Malik rolled his eyes and stood infront of Altair.

"Well no shit. I'm tired too... Wakeing everynight isn't what i concider any more fun than you do... That's why-"

"I didn't mean that" Altair growled cutting Malik off. He glared up at his husband for a moment before sitting up right.

"I meant my work. It's driving me nuts..."

"Maybe it's time to change occupation? I'm sure you can. You've ben in service long enough and you have almost died in more ocations than one for this screwd up country..." Altair smiled slightly. Malik would never like it in America it seemed but stayed willingly anyway.

Altair scrutinized Maliks face for some time and Malik stared right back.

"You look so tired..." Altair stated. Malik snorted at him unamused.

"And that's a surprise? My work is not a light one and this month has not been exactly easy at home either..." Malik didn't wish to accuse Altair too much but he had started to have enough. Truly enough.

"Now get up... I'll make you some coffee so you stay upright at wor-K!"Malik suddenly found himself from Altairs lap the mans hand at the back of his head and the other around his waist.

Altairs kiss was loving and passionate as always but it held an angry tone. Clearly Malik had annoyed the man. He answered the kiss, Biting down on his bottom lip slightly. He wound his arms behind Altairs neck and positioned himself better on Altars lap so he coul grind their hips tobether.

Altair groaned into the kiss from pleasure and drew Malik even closer. Malik found Altairs hands were warm as always as one sneaked under his shirt.

They didn't get much further than that however as Kadar came out of his room.

"Oh come on! You know I don't mind you guys keeping me up all night constantly but hearing it is enough. I don't need to see it!"

Both looked at Kadar then eachother. For a first time in weeks both laughed from the botton of their heart. The situation should not have been so funny but tired as they were they couldn't help it.

"Do you guys even realize how strange and embarrasing it is to hear your own brother make all kind of... noices... Not exactly what you wanna hear before bed" Kadar huffed, annoyed of the laughter.

"I'm seriously glad I'm finally leaving to Italy next week! I don't have to fear of accidentally seeing something I do not need to see." Kadar continued to mumble to himself on his way to the kitchen.

Malik lowered his head on Altairs shoulder as their laughter died down. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. Altair rubed his back gently.

"I wish you would talk to me Altair..." Malik felt Altair tense and the mans hand stilled on his back. Malik lifted his head and looked at Altair in the eyes.

"I don't want to fight again. I'm just saying I wish you would but I can't make you..." He gave a small, sweet kiss Altairs lips and rose from his lap.

Altair's hands lingered at his hip for a second and Malik ran his fingers through the mans short hair before going to kitchen where Kadar sat at the table muching down some toast and cereal.

In the few minutes the youger man had regained his good mood and smiled at his brother.

Malik made some coffee for Altair and poured some for himself as well. It would be a long day...

/

That night Altair sat on his and Maliks bed, waiting for the other to come home. He had had the whole day to think since he had called in sick though Malik didn't aprove much. He hadn't said anything though most likely figuring Altair needed the rest.

Altair hadn't slept though. He was afraid to do so. The nightmares, or rather memories, haunted him every night and that was maddening enough. Last night the dreams had changed to worse.

It was bad enough his uncousious mind made him go through the tortures again and again every night, but if someone you loved did the torturing... It was too much.

Maybe Malik was right about the professional help no matter how much Altair hated the idea of going to a shrink again. That one year in prison would have been nearly tolerable if there wasn't the damn woman who thought she knew what was wrong and made him take pills that didn't help.

Altair shook the memory from his mind as he heared the door open and close as Malik came home. Altair waited as he made hs way through the dark rooms of their house to the bedroom. Malik seemed surprised as he saw Altair up.

"Oh... I thought you'd be asleep.." Altair just shook his head lightly and watched as Malik took off his work clothes and changed them into his pyjama pants.

"I wanted to talk..." Malik glanced at him surprised an came to sit beside Altair on the bed.

"Alright.. Let's talk." Altair looked at Malik. The man looked like he could collapse from exhaustion but fought it just to hear what Altair wished to say. Altair felt bad seeing Malik like this. He knew Malik was often tired and drained because of his work but there had been only one time he had seen Malik like this. The time when they had met.

"Maybe... it can wait untill morning... You need to sleep" Altair looked away slightly, feeling guilty.

Altair felt Maliks hand on his cheek, makeing him turn his head back in Maliks direction.

"Yes, but so do you.. I'm not going to make you talk to me. But I'm here" Altair touched the hand on his cheek lightly. He could never be as wonderfull a person as Malik was. He smiled a little sadly and told Malik about the dreams.

Malik listened in silence. His hand kept stroking Altairs face gently, makeing Altairs fears go away as if they had never been there. Altair felt ike he constantly fell more in love with Malik again and again. How was it even possible when he already loved Malik with everything he was.

As Altair stoped talking Malik stayed just as quiet as he had been but he shifted so that he could hold Altair close. Altair wound his arms around Malik an they stayed like so for a long time untill Malik finally spoke.

"I'm glad you told me about these dreams... I'll do anything to help you. It just pains me to know you suffered alone this long"

"I know I should have told you sooner but... I couldn't" Altair felt Malik nod. He understood.

"I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You would live on. Like you did before our paths crossed" Maliks words were so matter of fact that Altair straightened and looked at him.

"It wasn't much of a life... Don't go anywhere..."

"We've been through this already. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you..." Malik reached to place a kiss on Altairs forhead and the on his lips. Altair found himself smiling slightly.

"Let's go to bed, we both need to rest" Maliks words sounded like a wonderfull idea and Altair lay down and pulled malik beside him.

"Let's just hope I won't wake us both while screaming in my sleep"

"Stop being so negative and close your eyes" Malik roled his eyes at Altair ad reached to shut down the lamp on the table.

"If you do it can't be helped" They traded a kiss of goodnight before both lay down properly to go to sleep.

/

Altair stood infront of the mirror cursing at his uniform colourfully. He didn't have to wear his ceremonial white uniform often but when he did he loeathed it. especially the hat.

He stole a glance behind him from the mirror and saw malik looking at him intently. He got a strange feeling of déjà vu. He trned around to regard Malik. The man smiled slightly.

"You know, I don't like your uniforms but you actually look very good and handsome in that one..." Altair raised an eyebrow at Malik as the man shruged off from the doorframe and came to stand infront of him.

"You really think so?" Altair asked sceptically.

"If I wouldn't think so I wouldn't say so... White suits you" Malik smiled as he helped Altair correct his clothes.

"I guess you wouldn't, huh..." Altair smiled too. It had been two weeks since they had talked. The drams hadn't gone away compleatly but they were lesser and not so vividly lifelike anymore so maybe the talk had helped.

"You're going to be late soon... I still find it ironic enough though. why would you want a medal for the time you suffered in there"

"That's the thing... I don't. The fuckers on the high seats think I do... They think I want all this hero shit and all" Altair shruged.

"I guess they think it heroic that I could take all that hell without talking. They don't grasp the fact I was too busy screaming and trying not to throw up from ag-" Altair was cut off by Maliks lips pressing against his. Apparently Malik had had enough explanation for now. Altair answered the kiss deepening it.

Next thing Atair knew he was shoved against the wall and Maliks body against his. The mans lips and tongue traced down his jawline and throat.

He groand as Maliks hand pressed against his crotch, palming him. They didn't have time for this but Altair wouldn't have it stop anytime soon. the medal whatever could wait.

As fast as Malik had started he stoped just as fast grinning fiendishly at Altairs flushed face.

"Let's go..."

Altair blinked at Malik.

"What...?"

"You don't want to be late... This was just a... taste of what you'll get when you get home..." That said Malik left the room still smirking to himself. Damn that man.

/

Altair didn't need to search for a job when he was allowed to leave the army service. He got a job offer from Naval Criminal Investigation Service and he excepted it.

The pay wasn't as good as it could have been but it was better than he had ever had. Besides Malik made so much money Altair wouldn't have had to work at all. Altair refused to stay home however since Malik said he'd do the housework if he did.

The only downside Altair saw was that he had to wear a suit three days a week.

He had never really owned one. Not good one anyway. He had made a disgusted noice as Malik draged him to buy one.

"This monkey suit is uncomfortable..." Altair whined as he watched himself from the mirror. He looked almost reasonably responsible audult. He still missed his hoodie and jeans though.

"Stop complaining like a child... I wear a suit to work as well..." Malik chided but smiled. He found Altairs slight discomfort amusing.

"Yeah but you change your clothes at your workplace, damnit. I'm not so lucky" Altair grumbled and scowled at himslef in the mirror again.

"Atleast it's not the uniform you detest so much little over a month ago. So suck it up and wear the suit like a man you are. You're not a child. Nor a woman"

"True but I still don't like it" Malik shook his head as Altair had decided to hate the suit no matter what.

"I'm not going to ague about this. Do you want that one or the pervous one?"

"I can't see the difference anyhow so I'll take this one" Malik nodded and took the other suit away. Altair looked at himself again. Maybe he didn't look half bad. He went to change his clothes and tossed the suit on the bench. he didn'y even know how to fold it properly, damnit. Luckily Malik came back and did it for him.

"Come on. let's pay for this so you finally get out of here"

"You on the other hand are not in any hurry, huh?"

"No, not really"

"I've been with you this long and I find out now that you love shoping... figures" Malik chucled and went to pay for the clothes.

"Well if it's for you then yes. Atleast I can make you look respectable human being"

"I don't look like one now?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"No, don't" Altair took the suit bag Malik shoved at him an slung it over his shoulder. They exited the store and headed for their car.

"Has Kadar called?"

"Yes. Obnoxious brat insisted on talking in italian to me. I couldn't understant a word of it. Seriously I think he's a little too happy in there" Despite his words Malik smiled fondly at the thought of his brother. Kadar had been nearly two months in Italy, staying at Altairs uncles place untill he could have his own.

"He said your uncle has been delighted to have him there. Apparently he has helped with the grape plantation when hes got the time"

"Ah... Uncle Mario and his plantation and villa... those are his children I swear..." Altair laughed as he arrived to the car. He put the suit at the back and sat on the shotgun seat, letting Malik drive.

Malik sat in the car.

"Kadar said your uncle has no kids... or even a wife"

"Yeah he doesen't... his explanation was that Dad, uncle Giovanni and uncle Rick had plenty enough so why should he bother..." Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Weird reason..."

"Tell me about it..." Altair grinned.

They drove in silence for a while, Altair glancing at Malik from time to tim. Malik noticed this and would have turend to regard Altair if he hadn't been driving.

"If there's something on your mind sit t out... Your head'll explode otherwise..."

Altair chuckled and looked at Malik properly.

"... Do you ever think about it?"

"What?"

"Having kids..." Malik glanced at Altair surprised. He had to actually think about his answer for a while.

"Not really. Before meeting you, I don't know, maybe... but then I was too obsessed about my work to think about family..." Altair nodded but said nothing.

"I do like kids I suppose but I don't think about having them anymore..." Malik stole another glance at Altair and saw his thoghtfull expression.

"Do you want kids? Is that why we're having this conversation?"

Altair smiled and shook his head. And yet he seemed uncertain.

"No... I have just thought from time to time what it would be like... besides we are men, we would have to adopt if we wanted one"

"You know you really sound like you want a kid"

"Okay maybe I do... someday... we don't really have time for even a pet because of our jobs, much less for a kid now"

"I know..."

The rest of their drive was spent in silence.

They didn't need to speakof it now. They had time for that later.

They had their whole life together ahead of them.

oooooooo

Lame ending I know but it gives me the chance to write more to this story if I feel like it :D this chappy might have A LOT of typos and such since my beta is not at my side during the holidays TT TT still I thought that it's about damn time I finally post this last chapter

I hope you all liked it :D


End file.
